


Thus With a Kiss I Die...

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James makes a dying request of Olivia...





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnzlqbGDj)

_“M, Doctor Aiken is here to see you.”_

Olivia frowned at the intercom.

The only time the doctor came to see her in person was when one of her agents was seriously hurt or…

Olivia swallowed hard as her stomach clenched painfully.

Bond was the only agent currently down in medical.

Fuck.

“Send him in, Tanner.”

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

Moments later, the door to her office opened, and the young doctor walked in, a blue medical file in his hand.

“Close the door, Doctor, and have a seat,” Olivia told him.

Aiken did as instructed.

“Those are the results of Bond’s physical, I assume,” she said, nodding toward the folder the doctor was still holding.

Aiken nodded.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ma’am?”

“You would not have brought the results personally if Bond’s physical had been clean. So, I repeat, what’s wrong?”

Doctor Aiken licked his lips, then swallowed hard. He was not looking forward to telling her the news. He knew how much she cared about her agents, the Double-Os in particular, and especially Bond. She would not take this well, he knew.

“Doctor?”

“Sorry, M,” he replied, then answered her question, “007 is dying.”

“What?! No!” Olivia shook her head.

“I’m afraid it’s true, ma’am.”

“No,” Olivia repeated. “You must be mistaken, Doctor. Yes, Bond always returns from his assignments a little the worse for wear, but he always bounces back. The test results are obviously wrong. Run them again.”

“I’ve run them four times already, ma’am. The results are conclusive. Bond is dying. He’s contracted MVD, ma’am. Marburg Virus Disease. There is no cure.”

Olivia turned away from the doctor, spinning around in her chair to face the large window behind her, and closed her eyes.

“How long does he have?” she asked softly, still facing the window.

“A month, two at most. It’s in the early stages.”

“Is he in any pain?”

“Minimal. Considering his tolerance to medication, I’ve given him some strong painkillers,” Aiken told her. “I’ve taken the liberty to pull up all the information on this virus I could find, and it’s in the folder. I’ve also, in case you don’t wish to wade through it all, summarized everything on the top sheet. What to expect as the disease progresses, and what courses of action we can take to make this bearable for 007.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Olivia said, as she turned back around to face him. “I’ll look it over. Please return to your patient.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Aiken placed the folder on her desk, then got to his feet, and crossed the room.

“Doctor.”

Aiken stopped at the door and looked back at her. “Ma’am?”

“Does he know?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ve already told him. He took it as well as you’d expect.”

Olivia nodded. “Thank you.”

“Oh, one last thing,” Aiken said. “He’s asked to see you.”

“Please tell him I will be down as soon as I can.”

“Yes, M.” Aiken opened the door, then left.

Alone, Olivia released a shaky breath, and her eyes filled with tears as she reached for the folder. She blinked the wetness from her eyes, then opened the folder.

She read over the summary Aiken had provided, promising herself she’d read the more detailed notes later. For now, the summary would suffice.

It was not a pretty disease.

“Fever, severe headache, joint and muscle aches,” Olivia read aloud. “And those are just the early signs.”

As the disease progressed, it would get worse.

“Oh, James…”

She closed her eyes. After a few moments, she reached out blindly to activate the intercom.

“Tanner, please ring the Chairman of the ISC, and tell him I would like to see him right away.”

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

Olivia opened her eyes.

Closing the folder, she reached for her computer, and opened the word processor.

**~*007*~**

Olivia followed Aiken as he led her through medical to one of the isolation rooms in the back of the facility.

“MARV is not an airborne contagion, but procedure dictates that we keep him in isolation for both our protection and his,” Aiken told her.

Olivia nodded. “Is there anything else I should know,” she asked as they reached the door to the isolation room Bond was in.

“Just that you will need to wear this.” Aiken held out a mask.

“Is that really necessary? You just said it’s not an airborne contagion.”

“Better to be safe than sorry, ma’am. It would not do for the head of MI6 to become infected with a deadly disease as well.”

Olivia sighed. “Anything else,” she asked, taking the mask.

“Only that 007 may fall asleep on you. We’ve given him a mild sedative to help with the pain,” Aiken said. “His body has been through quite an ordeal, and it’s only going to get worse. So, he’ll need all the rest he can get to try to fight this.”

Olivia peered into the room at James lying in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, and felt her heart break. 

Never, in all the years he’d been a Double-O, had she seen him look so resigned.

“Fight for what, Doctor?” she heard herself ask quietly. 

There was no vaccine. No cure. James was going to die.

“I don’t know, ma’am,” the doctor replied. “But he’s James Bond. He never gives up without a fight.”

A wry smile lifted the corner of her mouth, and she found herself nodding in agreement. “No. He doesn’t.” She looked back at him. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“M.” Aiken inclined his head, then walked away.

With a sigh, Olivia put the mask on, then opened the door, and entered the isolation room.

**~*007*~**

Hearing the door to his room open and close, James raised his head. 

Finally, he thought. He’d been waiting for her.

“That’s a good look for you,” he told her. “The colour of the mask matches your eyes.”

“Hello to you, too, 007,” M responded.

He chuckled softly. The mask hid it, but James could hear the smile in her voice, and see a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Her gaze softened.

“Won’t you sit?” He gestured to the spot beside him on the bed.

She nodded, and sat on the edge of the mattress, her hip next to his.

“Doctor Aiken told me.”

“And?”

“It pisses me off,” James replied, and watched her nod. “All these years, after everything I’ve endured, to be taken out by some virus. It’s fucking infuriating.” He sighed deeply. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You have every right to be angry. And I’ve heard worse.”

“And said worse, too, I imagine.”

“Most definitely.”

James smiled a little at that, then sighed.

“What can I do for you, James? Is there anything you want? Anything you need?”

“Trying to make my remaining days easier?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, as a matter of fact, there is something you can do,” he told her.

“Name it.”

“Marry me.”

Olivia blinked in surprise. “Do be serious, 007.”

“I am,” James said, his voice low. “I love you, M.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

“I am in love with you.”

He watched her eyes grow wide above the mask.

“I know you don’t feel for me what I feel for you, M,” he continued. “I also know I am asking a lot of you; asking you to bury another husband, but if I am going to die, and we both know there’s no ‘if’ about it, I want to do so married to the woman of my dreams.”

“James --”

“Please, M.” He cut her off and reached for her hand. She met his eyes as he laced his fingers with hers. “I know you have no reason to believe me, but you are the only woman I have truly wanted and desired. You are also the only woman I have ever really loved,” James told her. “I know you don’t feel the same way, and that’s okay,” he repeated his earlier words. “Just please… please marry me.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia’s heart beat furiously in her chest, screaming at her to tell him that she did feel the same way; that she was in love with him, too. She held her tongue however, convinced he would not believe her, or think she was only saying it out of pity.

She realized she would have to find a way let him know in some way that would leave no doubt in his mind, and heart, whatsoever as to the true nature of her feelings.

“M…”

“Yes, James,” Olivia responded. “I will marry you.”

Relief and gratitude filled his eyes. “Thank you, M.”

She gave his hand a squeeze. “I will speak to the Prime Minister about having the requisite waiting time waived.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. Good idea,” James remarked.

“Is there anything else you want or need?”

“Just… I don’t want to die here,” he told her, gesturing absently at the isolation room. “I don’t want to live my last days in this windowless room, in the bowels of MI6.”

“Where would you like to go?”

“Some place warm if possible.”

Olivia smiled, even though he could not see it, and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“And just us,” James said. “I know ours won’t be a marriage in the real sense, but I would still like it to be just the two of us. If that’s all right.”

“It is. I will make the arrangements,” Olivia told him, then stood.

“Thank you, M.”

“Considering we are going to be married, I think it’s safe for you to call me by my name.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, allowing a trace of humour to colour her voice as she said, “And I promise not to have you killed.”

“I don’t know, it might be the better alternative to what’s in store for me with this virus.”

Olivia felt her heart clench at the thought, and without thinking, reached out with her free hand to cradle the side of his face. “No. It’s not the better alternative, James,” she said in a quiet voice.

James nuzzled his cheek into her palm. “No. It’s not.”

“Get some rest, James,” she told him, unconsciously stroking her thumb against his cheek.

“Will you come see me before you leave for the night?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

To her surprise, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, then drew her hand down and pressed a kiss to her palm before releasing her.

“Would you like me to bring you anything?”

“A martini would be nice,” he replied, settling back against the pillow.

“Anything within reason, that is.”

James grinned. “Something palatable to eat, please.”

Olivia chuckled. “I’ll have something sent,” she said, as she left his side and crossed the room. She paused at the door, and looked back at him. “Do try to get some rest.”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” She gave him one last look, then opened the door, and left the room.

Once in the corridor, Olivia removed the mask, crumpling it in her hand as she took a couple deep breaths. Christ, she hated wearing those things. She always found it difficult to breathe.

Glancing back into the isolation room, she found James looking her way, and favoured him with a smile he could see, pleased when he returned the smile, then settled back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

Several emotions swept over her.

“Tomorrow, James,” she whispered.

Tomorrow he would not still be sleeping in the hospital bed, but in hers… with her.

 _“I know ours won’t be a marriage in the real sense…”_ James’ words repeated in her mind.

She turned away from the door, then headed for Doctor Aiken’s office. She had a few questions for the good doctor.

**~*007*~**

Eve looked up when she heard the telltale clicks of M’s heels approaching.

“M… how’s James?”

M stopped in front of her desk. “How did you…” M shook her head, and a wry smile appeared. “It never fails to amaze me how fast news and gossip travel in a business known for secrets.”

Eve smiled.

“James is doing all right under the circumstances.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Eve replied. “Do you think it would be okay if I were to pop down to see him before I leave for the day?”

“Check with the doctor, but I don’t see why not.”

Eve nodded her understanding and thanks.

“I see Mallory has returned,” M said, looking toward her office.

“Yes, ma’am. He arrived fifteen minutes ago,” Eve replied.

“Very good. Tanner,” M then addressed her Chief of Staff, as she moved away from Eve’s desk. “Would you join me in my office, please. I have a job for you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tanner replied, grabbing his notepad and pen, before pushing his chair back and getting to his feet to follow their diminutive boss into her office.

Alone, Eve reached for her phone.

Now was as good a time as any to ring Medical.

**~*007*~**

Olivia gestured at Mallory to stay seated when she saw him begin to rise as she entered her office. She walked briskly to her desk, then reached out to press the button that would darken the glass walls of her office.

She sat in her chair, then turned to Tanner. “Bill, I need you to find me a house.”

Tanner frowned in confusion. “Ma’am?”

“007 has requested that his final days be somewhere warm,” she explained. “I would like to fulfill that wish, so I need for you to find a house for me.”

Tanner nodded his understanding. “Anywhere in particular?”

“I know James has a fondness for the Bahamas, but it’s a nine-hour flight. I’m not sure he’d be up for that.” She paused. “If you cannot find anything a little closer to home, look there. However, we also need to take into account Bond’s future medical needs. Please verify with Doctor Aiken what those requirements will entail. He will no doubt insist that James remain in medical, however that is not an option.”

“Yes, ma’am. What sort of house would you like me to acquire, and will this be a purchase or…” His voice trailed off as she shook her head. “Right.”

“A small one floor home, and if possible, I would like it on the beach,” Olivia said. “Also, a second home nearby will be required for the medical personnel that Aiken will insist on. But not too close; James has asked for his privacy. And I need this done by tomorrow, Tanner.”

“Understood. I will get right on that.”

“Thank you, Bill.”

“Ma’am.” He nodded, then glanced at Mallory before leaving to do as she’d requested.

Olivia hid a smile as she watched Mallory’s eyes follow Tanner, and wished they’d admit their attraction to each other, and do something about it. 

Then again, who was she to say anything?

James had no idea how she truly felt about him, and she’d agreed to marry him. 

But that will change tomorrow, she thought to herself, having finally come to a decision of just how to let James know that she loved him, too.

“Were you able to speak with the Foreign Secretary?” she asked Mallory as Tanner closed the office door behind him.

“Yes,” Mallory replied, as he shifted in his seat, returning his attention to her. “As well as the Prime Minister. And both have agreed. Effective immediately if you so desire.”

Olivia chuckled. “Not quite that soon, but thank you. Tomorrow will be fine.”

Mallory smiled. “How is Bond?”

“As well as can be expected,” Olivia answered. “But also, understandably upset.”

“How did he take the news that you were planning to retire so you could look after him?”

“I didn’t get a chance to tell him.”

“Did something happen?”

“You could say that. James asked me to marry him.”

“He…” Mallory’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Marriage?”

“I was surprised as well.” She paused. “I said yes.”

Mallory’s surprise gave way to a large smile. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” 

“You really are sentimental about him.”

“Yes, I am,” she replied quietly. “Of course, I’ll have to call in a few favours to have the waiting period waived so we can marry tomorrow. We don’t have the time to wait.”

“Where will you have the ceremony?”

Olivia shook her head. “I don’t know. I’ve not really got that far with my planning. James asking me to marry him was a surprise”

“Then how about you let me handle planning that, as well as taking care of the waiting period.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

Mallory waved away her protest. “You didn’t; I volunteered. Consider it my wedding gift to you and Bond.”

“Thank you, Gareth.”

“You’re welcome, M.”

“Speaking of, I am assuming you’ve been appointed to replace me.”

Mallory nodded.

“Congratulations, M,” Olivia said, with a pleased smile.

“Thank you, but I am not M just yet.”

Olivia chuckled as Mallory grinned, then got to his feet.

“I’ll go make those arrangements for you now.”

“If you wish, you may use 007’s office,” Olivia offered.

“I’ll do that, thank you.” He turned then, and made his way to the door.

“Gareth,” she called out, as he opened it. “Thank you,” she said sincerely when he looked back at her.

He flashed her an understanding smile as he inclined his head, then left.

Olivia leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly, taking a few moments to process everything that had transpired in the last two hours.

James Bond, her brilliant Double-O, had asked her to marry him.

A smile came unbidden to her face, though she wished his proposal had come under different circumstances.

Opening her eyes, she turned in her chair to face the window, and stared out at the water below.

James had a month to live, two on the outside. And from what she’d read in Aiken’s report, James’ final days would not be pretty ones. In fact, they would be filled with unspeakable pain as the virus slowly killed him. She would, however, do everything she could to make the next month or two as bearable as possible for him, even as she suffered with him. 

Her heart would let her do no less.

And she would begin now by tying up a few loose ends.

Olivia turned back to her desk, and reached out to press the intercom. “Moneypenny, would you please have Michaels from the legal department report to my office immediately. And have him bring my file with him.”

_“Yes, M. Right away.”_

She picked up her pen, then drew the pad of paper beside her closer.

There were changes she needed to make to her will before tomorrow.

**~*007*~**

_“Moneypenny, would you please have Michaels from the legal department report to my office immediately. And have him bring my file with him.”_

Tanner looked up from his monitor to meet Eve’s surprised gaze.

“Yes, M. Right away,” Eve replied, then heard the intercom shut off. “Do you have any idea what that’s about?”

“The only thing that comes to mind is 007,” he said, and before he could say more, his line rang. He grabbed the receiver. “Tanner.” He paused to listen, nodding his head even though the person on the other end couldn’t see him. “I’ll be right there.”

He hung up, then pushed his chair back and stood.

“I’m going down to medical. James has asked for me,” Tanner told Eve. “If M asks for me, please tell her that’s where I’ve gone. I shouldn’t be long.”

Eve nodded. “Give James my best.”

Bill smiled. “I will,” he said, then left the office.

Ten minutes later, he joined Doctor Aiken in the corridor outside James’ isolation room.

Aiken held out a mask. “You’ll need to wear this.”

“Thanks,” Tanner took it from the doctor’s outstretched hand.

“Please don’t keep him long. He needs his rest, especially if M is planning on taking him on a trip,” Aiken said with a frown.

Tanner frowned. Aiken had been the first person he’d spoken to, wanting to know what medical needs James would require, and the fewest number of personnel he would need without compromising his health in the days that remained. The information would better help him find the accommodation M was looking for.

“Doc, you can’t blame James for not wanting to spend his last days here.”

The doctor sighed. “No. I know. And I don’t.”

“And M has asked that you make arrangements to have proper medical care nearby.”

Aiken nodded. “Have you determined just where that will be yet.”

“Not yet,” Tanner told the doctor.

He had found a few options in the short time he’d been looking; one in particular that he felt James would appreciate, but he would need to run it by M first. But Aiken did not need to know that.

“I promise not to stay too long,” Tanner said, as he placed the mask on his face.

“Thank you, Mr. Tanner,” Aiken replied.

Tanner nodded, then opened the door and entered the room.

“James,” he called out softly, as he approached the bed, seeing his friend’s eyes closed, though he could tell by James’ breathing that he wasn’t asleep.

Bond opened his eyes. “Hey, Bill. Thanks for coming down.”

“Not a problem, James, you know that. What did you want to see me for?”

“I asked her to marry me, Bill.”

“Asked who?”

“M,” James replied. “I asked her to marry me.”

“You asked… M? Really?”

James nodded. “She said yes.”

Tanner’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Though, quite honestly, I think she only accepted my proposal because I’m dying.”

“James…” Bill shook his head.

“It’s all right, Bill. Honest it is.” James smiled. “I’m going to spend the final days of my life with her. And while I know she doesn’t love me as I love her, I know she cares about me, and that will be enough.”

“Will it?” Bill asked.

“Yes.” James nodded. “And that brings me to why I asked to see you. I have a favour to ask of you, Bill. A big one.”

“You name it,” Bill told him.

“I need to you to go to my flat and grab a couple things.”

“What things?”

“My tux for one. There is no way I’m marrying M wearing this.” He gestured the dull blue pyjamas Medical had given him to wear.

“What else?”

“In the stand next to my bed, there’s a black ring box.”

“You bought her a ring?”

James shook his head. “The ring belonged to my mother. I had it resized some time ago to fit M when I realized I was in love with her.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Surprised you, did I?”

“Quite honestly, yes you did. I know you like to flirt with her, and ruffle her feathers, but I just thought…”

“That I was playing a game?”

“Yes. Something like that.”

“But now you know differently.”

“You never cease to amaze me, James.”

James chuckled.

“Is there anything else?

“No. Thanks, Bill.”

“You’re welcome, James,” Bill replied. “I’ll do that tonight, and bring it to you in the morning, as I have a few things left to do for M. I’ve been charged with finding a place for you, and apparently her as well.”

“Any leads?”

Tanner nodded. “A couple.”

 **~*007*~**

“I believe this location would be the ideal choice,” Tanner said, handing M a photo of a small beachside house.

“Where is it?”

“The Bahamas, ma’am.”

“You found nothing closer?”

Tanner shook his head. “I’m sorry, no.”

M stared at the picture of the Bahamian bungalow. “Is it private?”

“Yes, ma’am. It’s located on one of the smaller islands. There is a second house a short distance away, so you and Bond would have your privacy.”

She looked up sharply at him.

“James told me,” Bill admitted.

“I see. When?”

“While you were speaking with Michaels, James requested I come see him. He’s asked me to drop by his flat to pick up a few things.”

“What things?”

“His tux, and…” his voice trailed off, as he was pretty certain that James wanted the ring to be a surprise.

“And?”

“I’d rather not say, ma’am. I think James wants it to be a surprise.”

“Very well.” She glanced down at the photo in her hand and tapped it with her fingers. “Make the arrangements to rent this property. Two months should be more than enough.”

Tanner heard her voice crack, and as he looked at her, he wondered if there was more to her accepting Bond’s proposal than his impending death as James suspected.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tanner said. “I’ll get right on it.”

“And as soon as you’ve done that, coordinate with Doctor Aiken in regard to the medical staff. The minimum number of people required only, and get them on a plane tonight with whatever equipment they’ll need. I want them set up before James and I arrive.”

“I will make sure it’s done.”

“Thank you. Now, before you do that, there’s another matter I wish to discuss with you.” She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. “Have a seat.”

 _“M, Mr. Mallory is here.”_ Eve’s voice came over the intercom, as Tanner lowered himself into one of the chairs.

“Please send him in.”

Moments later, the door to her office opened, and Mallory entered.

“Good timing,” M told Mallory, waving him into the empty chair. “Now I won’t have to repeat myself.” Once Mallory was seated, she continued. “Were you able to make the arrangements?”

Mallory nodded. “Tomorrow afternoon. A friend of mine is a high court judge, and once I explained the circumstances, and also happened to casually mention that the PM had taken a special interest, she was quite happy to waive the waiting period and perform the ceremony. I’m having her escorted here. Given the circumstances, I thought it would be easier on Bond to have the ceremony here.”

M nodded.

“You will still require two witnesses,” Mallory continued.

“I thought as much. Will you be one?” M asked Mallory.

“I’d be honoured.”

“Thank you.” She turned to Tanner. “I assume James asked you to be his best man?”

“He did; yes, ma’am.”

She smiled. “Good.”

“Will you want anyone else there?” Bill asked.

“Just the two of you and Eve. I can’t think of anyone else, unless there is someone James wants.”

“I’ll check with him,” he offered.

“Thank you,” M said, then drummed her fingers on her desk. “Now that’s taken care of, there are a few details I would like to go over with both of you for when the time comes.”

Tanner suddenly felt uneasy.

**~*007*~**

“Bill, are you all right?”

Tanner looked up at Eve’s soft question, and realized he’d been sitting at his desk, staring blankly at his phone.

“Sorry?”

“I asked if you were all right,” Eve said. “You’ve been sitting at your desk for the last ten minutes just staring ahead. Did something happen?”

Tanner shook his head. “No. Nothing happened,” he replied. Not yet anyway, he thought. He gave her a small smile. “I’m all right, Eve.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Honest.”

He flashed her another smile, then reached for his phone; dialing the number for the restaurant just down the street. Before leaving her office, M had asked him to arrange some take away for James. After putting in his order, he alerted the guards – letting them know it was coming, and then advised the doctor as well.

“What was that about?” Eve asked when he hung up the phone.

“James is refusing to eat the food in medical.”

“Of course he is,” she remarked with a smile.

Bill chuckled, then reached for the phone again.

It was time to make the arrangements to rent that property in the Bahamas.

**~*007*~**

“You will see to all the arrangements as I’ve specified, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Gareth.”

“Are you sure about this M?” Mallory asked her.

Olivia met Mallory’s gaze, and nodded. “Yes, Gareth. I’m sure.”

“I had to ask.”

“I know, and I appreciate it,” she said, then leaned back in her chair. “But this is what I want; what I need to do.”

“I understand.” Mallory nodded.

“Do you really?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I dare say you’re more than sentimental about him.”

“I love him,” Olivia admitted softly. “Which is why I agreed to marry him, and why I have arranged things as I have.”

“Does he know?”

Olivia shook her head. “No. But I plan to change that tomorrow.”

Gareth nodded his understanding. “It’s a shame really that you, both of you, had to wait for something like this to happen in order to be together.”

“Yes, it is,” she agreed softly.

“I will see that everything is done as you’ve requested,” he told her, reiterating his earlier agreement.

“Thank you,” she said, then got to her feet. “And now that’s all taken care of. I told James I would see him before I left for the evening.”

Mallory stood as well. “Allow me to walk you down.”

Olivia smiled.

**~*007*~**

Olivia gazed down at a sleeping James.

She’d been dismayed, upon entering his room, to find him sound asleep, as she’d been hoping to speak with him, to tell him… she sighed.

Beside her, Aiken frowned behind his mask. “My apologies, ma’am. If I had known you would be returning, I would not have slipped the sedative into 007’s food.”

“Why did you, Doctor?”

“Ma’am, 007 is already exhibiting symptoms, and you’re planning to fly him to the Bahamas tomorrow. A good night’s rest is what he needs.” He looked at her. “You know as well as I that 007 does not rest well while in medical.”

Olivia glanced at the doctor, a touch of amusement in her eyes. “True.”

“I would prefer he stay here where I can look after him,” Aiken began. “However, I cannot fault him for not wanting to spend his final days here. And after everything he has done for this country, he deserves to die as he sees fit.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said softly, then asked. “Who have you chosen?”

“Dr. Williams.”

Olivia nodded. “She’s good.”

“Yes, she is.”

“The three nurses are top of their game as well. Only the best for 007.”

A small amused huff escaped her.

“I’ll leave you alone now, ma’am,” Aiken told her.

“Thank you, doctor.”

She listened to his footsteps retreat, followed by the sound of the door opening and closing before she stepped closer to James’ bed.

“Oh, James…” Olivia whispered, reaching out to brush the backs of her fingers against his temple before cradling the side of his face. A tender smile touched her lips when he nestled into her touch with a sleepy mumble of her name.

“I do love you so,” she continued quietly, caressing his face as she continued to gaze down at him. “I just wish we’d admitted it sooner.”

We wasted so much time, Olivia thought. And now time is against us; dwindling away faster than either of us would like.

She drew in a shaky breath, then shook her head, pushing away the negative thoughts.

There was nothing they could do about it now except make the most of the time they had left. And Olivia was bound and determined to do just that.

Olivia tugged the mask off her face. She understood Aiken’s reason for wanting her to wear it, but come tomorrow, it would no longer matter. She bent down to press a kiss to James’ forehead, then moved lower to feather her lips over his.

Promising with her kiss, that their final weeks would not be wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

James stared up at the ceiling.

In less than two hours he and M – Olivia, he corrected himself – would be getting married.

He exhaled slowly.

He knew why she’d accepted his proposal. As he’d told Tanner the night before, he held no illusions that she felt the same way about him as he did her. He was well aware that she agreed to marry him only because he had contracted this virus that would result in his death.

He hated the thought of putting her through what was sure to be an ugly end however, and had been seriously contemplating calling it off when she’d stopped by that morning to tell him, that with Mallory’s help, they would be getting married that afternoon.

There had been something different about her as she’d given him the news. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, and it had been that something that had kept him from calling off the wedding.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

If only.

If only they were marrying because she loved him, too. 

He allowed himself a moment to fantasize about making love to her before pushing the thought aside. Dreaming about that would not make this easier. No. He had to be satisfied with knowing she would be his wife – even if only in name. He had her affection. And perhaps, if he was lucky, she’d allow him to hold her a time or two.

It would be enough.

He heard the door to his room open.

“Good morning, James.”

James smiled and opened his eyes as he sat up. “Morning, Bill.”

Tanner returned the smile as he crossed the room carrying a garment bag and a small duffle. “Good morning.”

“Did you get the ring?”

“I did,” Tanner replied, draping the garment bag over the end of the bed, and placing the duffle on the floor. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the small ring box, then handed it to his friend.

“Thank you,” James said. “Do you want to see it?”

Bill nodded.

James opened the box and held it out to show him. “What do you think?”

Nestled in the black satin was a simple sapphire ring. Tanner didn’t know much about jewellery, but he knew much of the value in the ring was sentimental.

“It’s nice.”

“It was my mother’s engagement ring. I can remember my father promising to buy her a fancier one with a bigger stone, and my mother telling him he would do no such thing.” He smiled at the memory. It was one of the few really happy memories he had of his parents. “It was the favourite of all her jewellery simply because it was the first piece he had given her.”

Tanner smiled.

“The sapphire reminds me of Olivia’s eyes,” James said softly, then closed the box and placed it on the bedside table. “I hope she likes it.”

“I’m sure she will,” Bill replied, then gestured to the garment bag. “Your tux. I also took the liberty of grabbing you a pair of shoes, as well as some toiletries. Your razor, deodorant, etc.”

James grinned. “Thank you! I forgot about those bits.”

Bill chuckled. “I’ve also, at M’s request, packed some clothes for you.”

“I was hoping someone would. I know I am going to end up in hospital garb, I know that. But I would like to wear normal clothes for as long as possible.” He paused, then gave Tanner a curious look. “Were you able to find us a house?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“The Bahamas.”

James brows rose. “Really?”

“I was told you requested some place warm.”

“I did. I just didn’t think Aiken would go for it.”

“He wasn’t too happy about it,” Tanner admitted.

“M?” 

“M.” Tanner confirmed with a grin.

James chuckled.

“There’s a second house nearby. A med-team will be staying there.”

James frowned, then nodded. It made sense. However, “How near?”

“Not too close.”

“Good,” James said. “I know nothing’s going to happen between us, but I still want it to be just her and I.”

“I understand,” Tanner replied, then glanced at his watch. “I should head upstairs. Have you been told when the ceremony will take place?”

“Yes. M stopped by a little over an hour ago.”

“She’s in early,” Tanner remarked.

“She mentioned something about paperwork.”

“Right. It’s never-ending.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Says the man who never does any.”

James laughed. “I do. Just not in a timely fashion for you and M.”

Tanner snorted, then gave his friend a smile before turning and walking over to the door. “I’ll see you in a bit, James.”

“Sure thing, Bill,” James replied as Tanner opened the door, then walked out.

He slipped off the bed, then picked up the duffle bag and put it on the bed. Unzipping it, he rifled through it, checking to see what Bill had grabbed for him.

Satisfied, James reached for the call button.

He needed a shower.

**~*007*~**

Olivia looked herself over one last time in the mirror.

When James had first proposed, she hadn’t given much thought to what she would wear. It was only learning that James had intended to wear his tux, that she’d decided she should wear something other than one of her business outfits.

And it was after she’d visited James before leaving Six the night before, that she’d remembered the dress hanging in the back of her closet. A dress she had bought on a whim several months before the Skyfall incident, but had never worn.

Until now.

Pale blue, with inch-wide straps which left her shoulders bare and a bodice which revealed a tasteful, yet generous amount of cleavage, and an Aline skirt with a hem that fell to just above her knees, she’d found the dress irresistible – both simple and elegant.

A pair of sapphire and pearl drop earrings completed the outfit.

She smiled at her reflection.

Satisfied with her efforts, she left her private bathroom, and padded across the office in her stockinged feet to stand in front of the large window.

Today would be her last day in this office. Her last day as M.

Olivia had always expected to feel a sense of loss when this day came: after all, she’d been M for almost twenty years, but all she felt was calm. She knew she was leaving Six in good hands.

It was with that knowledge that she looked to her future.

A future with James – albeit a short one.

She slipped her right hand into the pocket on her dress and closed her fingers around the solid gold band she planned to give to James when he became her husband in less than an hour

Olivia pushed away the anger and sadness she could feel welling up inside her at the unfairness of it all when there was a sudden knock on her office door.

She turned away from the window. “Come in.”

“If I may say, you look lovely,” Mallory told her, smiling broadly, as he walked into what would very shortly be his office. A tall dark-skinned woman followed.

“Thank you,” Olivia replied, stepping closer to her desk, and slipping her feet into her heels. 

“M, this is Judge Claudia Chapman,” Mallory introduced his companion. “She’ll be performing the ceremony for you and 007.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Olivia said. “Thank you for agreeing to do this.”

“After what Gareth has told me, and for all you and Mr. Bond have done for this country, it’s the least I can do. Especially under the circumstances,” Claudia replied.

Olivia smiled a sad smile. “It is appreciated.”

The judge returned the smile, then ventured a question, “Will the ceremony be taking place here?”

Olivia glanced around her office, then nodded reluctantly.

“At least there’s a view,” Mallory offered.

Olivia chuckled, then asked, “Is James here?”

“Tanner has gone to get him. He should be here shortly,” Mallory replied.

“And here he is.”

Olivia looked past Mallory at the sound of James’ voice to see him and Tanner standing in the doorway of her office. She felt her heart quicken its beat as James crossed the office toward her.

“You look beautiful,” James told her softly, lifting a hand to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

Much to her surprise, Olivia felt herself blush. She covered by reaching up to adjust his bowtie, patting his chest when she was done. James surprised her again by covering her hands with his, and holding them in place, and smiling down at her.

The love she saw in his eyes took her breath away.

“Are we ready to begin?”

Both nodded at the judge’s question, then turned. James took her left hand in his right, and held it as they walked around her desk.

“First there are a couple things you both need to sign,” Claudia told them, moving toward them as she reached into the briefcase she was carrying. She pulled out a folder, and from there, a few of the official papers needed to legalize their marriage.

Both signed the papers, followed by Tanner and Mallory as their witnesses. Claudia signed them as well, then slipped them into her folder, and then placed the folder back inside her briefcase.

“Now that’s out of the way, we can begin the ceremony.”

James reached out to take Olivia’s hand as they took their positions in front of the judge, who moved to stand in front of Olivia’s desk with her back to the windows.

The others – Bill, Gareth, and Eve (who had followed Bill and James into the room) – gathered around them.

“Under normal circumstances, I would have met with both of you before the ceremony to discuss just how you would like to proceed, but these are special circumstances,” Claudia began. She looked at both Olivia and James. “The choice is yours. We can use the standard vows after the declaration or you may speak your own, followed by the exchanging of rings. I assume you have rings.”

“Oh yes.” James nodded, then looked at Oliva. “And I would like to speak my own vows.”

Olivia nodded. “As would I.”

Claudia smiled. “Very good. Let us begin.” She looked at James. “James, repeat after me…”

“I do solemnly declare that I know of no lawful impediment why I, James Bond, may not be joined in matrimony to Olivia,” James repeated.

The judge nodded, then turned to Olivia. “Repeat after me…”

“I do solemnly declare that I know of no lawful impediment why I, Olivia Mansfield, may not be joined in matrimony to James,” Olivia repeated as well.

“Now your vows. James, you first,” Chapman told him.

James turned so that he was fully facing Olivia, and reached out for her other hand, holding them both as he began to speak. “I love you.”

Olivia smiled, her heart skipping a beat just as it had yesterday when he had first said those words to her. 

“I don’t know when it happened, but it’s true. For so long you were simply M, and then little by little you became more. However, it wasn’t until I was cradling you in my arms in the chapel at Skyfall, feeling your life bleed away, that I truly realized what you meant to me.” He paused. “Thank you for fighting; for being the stubborn bitch I’ve always known you to be.”

A laugh bubbled up out of her as his words drew gasps from the others.

His eyes danced with amusement, and he winked at her before continuing.

“This is not how I imagined this day would be, or the circumstances for it, but I am grateful nonetheless. And I know we won’t have much time together, but I promise to do everything I can to show you that my feelings are real. I do love you. Thank you for agreeing to marry me.”

Olivia blinked away the tears that his words had evoked. If she’d had any lingering doubts about the veracity of James’ feelings before, his vows banished them completely.

Claudia turned to Olivia. “And now your vows, Olivia.”

Olivia gave James’ fingers a gentle squeeze, and for the first time she could remember, she felt at a loss for words. She knew she needed to tell James she loved him, and do so in a way he would believe and not simply dismiss as her feeling for sorry him due to his impending death.

But how? It did not feel right that her first time telling James she loved him should be done in front of witnesses. Even if those witnesses were people they knew and trusted.

No.

She wanted the first time she uttered those words to be a special moment between them, and them alone. They deserved that much considering how short their life together would be.

Olivia took a deep breath, and let what she felt for him show in her eyes as she began to speak. “I, too, wish the circumstances for us getting married were different. And like you, this is not how I imagined this day happening.” A hint of a smile touched her lips as she watched hope flash in his blue eyes. “You are a good man, James, and I am honoured and proud to become your wife.”

She squeezed his fingers again, then looked at the judge.

Judge Chapman smiled, then addressed James. “James, place the ring on Olivia’s finger, and repeat after me.”

James reached into his tuxedo jacket pocket and removed the ring. Grasping her left hand in his, he slid the band onto her finger, and repeated after the judge, “I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage, and a token of my love. And I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, James, do take you, Olivia, as my lawfully wedded wife.”

Olivia looked down at the ring James had slipped onto her finger. A round cut blue sapphire, surrounded by a halo of small diamonds, set in a filigree band with a few smaller diamonds embedded in the band. It was exquisite in its simplicity.

“Do you like it?” James asked softly.

“Yes.” She nodded, meeting his eyes. “It’s beautiful.”

He smiled.

“And now, Olivia, it’s your turn.”

Olivia nodded, and retrieved the ring from her dress pocket. She smiled at the surprise on James’ face, as she grasped his left hand in hers.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage, and a token of my love.” She repeated after the judge as she began to slide the ring onto James’ finger. “And I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Olivia, do take you, James, as my lawfully wedded husband.”

James’ eye dropped from hers to look at the ring now gracing his finger, and Olivia saw a small smile lift the corner of his mouth.

The thick gold band had a single stone embedded in it. A sapphire.

It had reminded her of his eyes, and the moment she saw it in the jewellery store last night, she knew it was the one she wanted. That it was the correct size only reinforced her decision to buy it. That it matched the one he’d given her was a very happy coincidence.

Their eyes met once more as Judge Chapman began to speak.

“James and Olivia, you have made the declarations required by law. And with your vows, you have made a solemn, binding contract with each other in the presence of your witnesses. I am pleased to tell you that you are now husband and wife.” Claudia smiled, then glanced at James. “You may kiss your bride.”

Olivia stepped closer to James, and looked up at him expectantly. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes, then saw the moment he’d made his decision, and lowered his head.

His lips lightly touched hers only just enough to call it a kiss, and she knew why.

She reached her right hand up and clasped the back of his head as she parted her lips under his, and darted her tongue out to flick against his lips. She felt him tense, and his mouth open slightly in surprise.

Olivia slipped her tongue into his mouth.

**~*007*~**

“You may kiss your bride.”

The judge’s words echoed in James’ ears as Olivia – his wife – stepped closer, and looked up at him with an expectant look on her face. She had to know it wasn’t possible; that the virus he’d been infected with was transmitted via the exchange of bodily fluids.

Perhaps a chaste kiss, he thought. Just enough to feel the soft touch of her lips against his.

James lowered his head, and lightly touched his lips to hers.

He tensed when he felt her hand on the back of his head, followed by her lips parting under his and her tongue fluttering against his lips. Surprised at her action, his mouth fell open, and seconds later, he felt Olivia’s tongue brush against his.

Knowing he shouldn’t, knowing it would put her life in jeopardy, but unable to resist the sweetness of her mouth, James grasped her waist and deepened the kiss.

He moaned softly, closing his eyes, as he felt and heard her moan in return.

The kiss lasted only moments.

James eased his mouth from hers, and opened his eyes to find Olivia gazing up at him, her expression soft in a way he had never seen before. He felt her lightly scratch the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair for only a moment, before she dropped her hand to his shoulder, then slid it down to rest against his chest.

“Congratulations,” the judge said.

“Thank you,” Olivia replied, holding his gaze a moment longer before turning to smile at the judge.

“Yes, thank you, your honour,” James said absently as he realized that Olivia hadn’t moved away from him; that she was still in his personal space, and still touching him; her hand rubbing absently over his chest.

Confusion rolled over him.

Was it possible that she… James shook his head. No. It was just a foolish wish on his part, but before he could consider the matter further, they were being pulled apart by the others offering their congratulations as well.

Through the hugs and well wishes, James continued to turn the kiss over in his mind. Why had she done it? She had to be aware of the consequences. The more he thought about it, the more concerned and the more angry he became.

“James.”

He blinked, and turned to find Tanner standing beside him, his hand on his shoulder, and looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m not sure,” James answered honestly, then glanced over at Olivia who was talking with the judge, Mallory, and Eve.

“I thought this is what you wanted.”

“It is,” he replied. “I just…” He shook his head, then met his friend’s eyes. “Can you give us a few moments?”

Bill nodded. “Sure.” He squeezed James’ shoulder, then stepped away and walked over to the others. “Pardon the interruption. There’s champagne in the outer office.”

“Thank you, Bill,” Olivia said, smiling at her soon to be former Chief of Staff. She turned her attention back to the others, then gestured to the office outside her door. “Shall we?”

They nodded their agreement, and Mallory gestured for the women to precede him to the other office.

James grasped Olivia’s hand as she passed him, and drew her to his side. “A moment, please.”

“Of course.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia looked up at James, watching him, as the others filed out of her office. His eyes were clouded with a mix of worry and confusion.

“What is it, James?” she asked once they were alone. She laid her hand on his chest. “Are you feeling all right?”

James nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. What were you thinking?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re being deliberately obtuse which is not like you. You know very well what I mean. Why, Olivia? You had to know how this damn virus is transmitted. Why did you kiss me like that?”

“Because I love you,” she said in a quiet yet firm voice.

“You… what?” Surprise and confusion flashed in his eyes.

“I love you,” Olivia repeated. “James, I did not accept your proposal because you’re dying. When I went down to see you yesterday, I had already sent my resignation to the Prime Minister.”

“You did?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “I knew you would not want to spend what time you had left stuck here in Six, and I did not want that for you. So I resigned, and planned to take you home to either my place or yours, and look after you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was surprised with a marriage proposal,” Olivia replied with a smile.

“You still could have said something,” James said.

“Would you have believed me, then, if I had told you? Honestly? Or would you have seen it as a sign of pity?”

“I…” His brow furrowed as his voice trailed off. “Point taken.”

Olivia smirked.

“That still doesn’t explain the kiss.”

“As you pointed out yesterday, I have already buried one husband, a man whom I cared deeply about,” she explained. “I cannot, and will not bury the man I love.”

“So you… you’re…” She nodded as James’ eyes grew wide as he realized her intentions. “Oh god, Olivia.”

He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, and held her in a fierce embrace, burying his face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him as tightly as he held her.

“You’re effectively committing suicide,” he whispered into her hair. “You realize that, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Olivia nodded against his chest.

“Oh god…” James muttered again. “Why?”

“Because I love you. Because I don’t want to live without you, James,” she told him, then lifted her head to look up at him. “I know that sounds soppy, but it’s true. I’m seventy-two years old, James. I’ve lived a long, good life. I survived being a Double-O, being Station Head in Hong Kong, and I’ve even had a good run as M. Ours won’t be the longest marriage in the history books, and I know it’s not going to be pleasant at the end, but what time we do have together, I know we will make count.”

James lifted a hand to cradle the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I told Tanner that marrying you, knowing simply that you cared, would be enough. And it would have been. But now…” His thumb dipped down to brush over her lips, and he smiled when she pursed them under the caress. “I never even dared to imagine or hope that you loved me, too.”

“Neither did I.”

“Some spies we are. Missing what was right under our noses.”

“Or you could say we are fabulous spies, and were very good at concealing the truth.”

“I like that. Let’s go with that.”

Olivia chuckled, and James joined her.

“So, what happens now?” he asked, still stroking her lips with his thumb. 

“Well, first things first,” she said, reaching up to grasp his hand, stilling his thumb; nipping the pad with her teeth. “How about a proper kiss from my husband?”

James smiled. “I can do that,” he replied, as he slid his hand into her hair to cup the back of her head, and ducked his head. “My wife,” he whispered as his mouth covered hers.

Unlike the kiss after their vows, there was no hesitation by either one. Lips parted, tongues met, as they kissed with a hunger born of years of repression, and the knowledge that time was fleeting.

Both moaned, and clutched each other closer as the kiss deepened and slowed, then eventually tapered off. They rested their foreheads together, both panting softly.

“Much better,” she said in between breaths.

James smiled, brushing his lips against hers as he replied, “I agree.”

Olivia hummed her amusement.

“So what happens now?” he asked, still sounding a touch breathless.

She kissed him again before raising her head. “Now we join the others for a glass of champagne to toast our marriage. After that, I will officially resign as M.”

“Will Mallory be your successor?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“I’m sure he’ll do a fine job.”

“So am I.”

“And after that?”

“Our flight to the Bahamas is scheduled to leave at midnight, so I thought if you’re feeling up to it, after a light lunch, we could make love throughout the afternoon.”

“Make…” James’s eyes grew wide. “Really?”

“Yes,” Olivia replied, her eyes bright. “I want ours to be a marriage in every sense, James.”

James stared at her, and the love and desire she could see in the blue depths took her breath away.

She smiled, then quirked an eyebrow. “So, are you up for it?”

“Fuck yes!” James swore, grasping her face in his hands. “I have dreamt of making love to you,” he told her, then captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, James slid his hands down her back to grasp her hips and pulled her closer.

Olivia moaned. Heat suffused her body when she felt the hard ridge of his cock against her belly, and pressed herself more firmly against him, suddenly wishing they were already home.

“Any chance we can skip the champagne toast?” James whispered against her lips, his hands moving to grasp the cheeks of her arse.

She hummed her amusement as she eased her mouth from his and looked up at him. “Unfortunately, no.”

He sighed in an over-dramatic fashion. “Damn.”

Olivia laughed softly. “We won’t stay long. I promise.”

“Good,” James said, then brought his hand up to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek. “I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she agreed with a nod.

They shared another kiss, then Olivia stepped out of his arms. 

“Ready?”

“Just about,” James said, then reached out to grab hold of her hand, and laced their fingers together. “Now I’m ready.”

Olivia smiled.

**~*007*~**

True to her word, within twenty minutes, they were saying their good-byes.

“Be happy, James,” Eve told him, as she gave him a hug. She pulled back quickly, and looked at him with a slightly horrified expression on her face. “Shit! I’m sorry, James, but you know what I mean.”

James smirked. “I know, Eve. Thank you.” His attention wandered across the small office to where Olivia was speaking with Tanner, Mallory, and Judge Chapman. “I know these next few weeks won’t be easy, but I’ll wager they’ll be the happiest of my life.”

“How do you figure that? You’re 007, you should be going out in a blaze of glory after all these years, not wasting away because of some virus.”

James chuckled, then shrugged. “I felt the same way for years.”

“What changed?”

“M,” he answered softly. “I fell in love with her.”

Eve smiled.

“I may not be going out in a blaze of glory as a Double-O, but I am going out as something better.”

“What’s that?” Eve asked him.

“Olivia’s husband,” he told her with a large smile, then reached up to pat her on the shoulder as he stepped around her, and walked over to his wife. “Ready to go, Mrs. Bond?” he asked, draping his arm around her shoulders.

Olivia looked up at him, and smiled. “Yes, I am, Mr. Bond,” she replied, as she leaned into him and slipped her arm around his waist. She turned back to Mallory and Tanner. “Thank you both for all your help.”

“Yes, thank you.” James shook both Mallory and Tanner’s hands.

“Happy to be of service,” Mallory told him.

“Likewise,” Tanner said. “I just wish…”

“Bill don’t.” Olivia shook her head.

“It is what it is,” James said at the same time.

Tanner nodded, then smiled. “Obviously not just because of the virus, then, I would say.”

A slow grin spread across James’ face as he glanced down at Olivia who gave him a tender look, then turned back at Bill. “No.”

“For either of us,” Olivia added, making James’ grin grow.

Tanner smiled.

“Ma’am, your car is ready.”

“Thank you, Eve,” Olivia responded. She returned her attention to the two men standing in front of her. “Remember your promise,” she addressed Mallory.

“I will.”

“And do something about this one, would you?” She gestured to Tanner. “Don’t make the same mistake we did by waiting so long.”

James grinned at the shocked and slightly embarrassed expressions on Tanner and Mallory’s faces. “I’d listen to her if I were you.”

Olivia chuckled, as both men continued to blush, then gave James a gentle squeeze. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” he answered, dropping his hand from her shoulders, then reached for her hand. With a nod to Mallory and Tanner, then he and Olivia made their way across the office.

Tanner and Mallory followed.

When they reached the door, Olivia turned back to them. “We’ll ring once we get to the Bahamas.”

“Very good,” Mallory said. “Hope your flight’s a good one.”

James watched a large smile spread across his wife’s face, and felt her grip his hand a little tighter. “Oh, it will be.”


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia swallowed the last bite of the chicken she’d enjoyed for lunch, then reached for her glass. She downed what remained of the water, then lowered the glass back to the table.

She looked over at James to find him watching her, a small smile playing on his lips.

“What?”

James shook his head.

“James. What are you thinking?”

He chuckled, his eyes dancing with gentle humour. “Nothing bad, I assure you.”

“Then what?”

He reached his hand out to her, palm up, and she placed hers in his, smiling when he curled their fingers together.

She watched the humour fade from his eyes, only to be replaced with so much love and desire that she felt her body grow warm with want.

“I am thinking about how much I want to make love to you,” James told her. 

And he had been, James mused. 

He’d spent most of their ride home from Six, including their stop to grab some take-away, as well as the entirety of their meal, thinking about making love to her. Making love to her was something he had dreamt about for so long, that the fact it was actually going to happen seemed almost too good to be true; like it was a dream as well.

James’ eyes dropped to her shoulder for a moment, before returning his gaze to hers. “I’m picturing,” he let go of her hand, and raised it her shoulder, where he slipped his fingers under the strap of her dress and ran them back and forth, “sliding these off your shoulders, allowing your dress to pool at your feet, leaving you in just your lingerie.”

She swallowed when she saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips, her own mouth suddenly dry.

“I have often wondered what sort of lingerie you wear under all those power suits, and I look forward to not only finding out, but also peeling it off your body.”

“Have you really?” Olivia asked, her voice huskier than usual, even to her own ears.

“Oh yes.” His grin returned. “I told you; I’ve loved you for a long time. True, I didn’t fully realize it until Skyfall, but from the first moment I met you, I’ve wanted to get into your knickers.”

Olivia laughed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I am,” James agreed, amusement mixing with the desire in his eyes. “Nevertheless, it’s true. I have spent many nights since the day we met, wanking to the thought of being with you.”

Olivia’s breath caught in her throat as the image of James, with his hand wrapped around his cock filled her mind, and her arousal grew.

James smiled knowingly, and stroked the side of her neck with his finger before lifting his hand to cradle her cheek. “There is so much I want to do with you, Olivia. So many things I’ve only ever dreamt about.” He stroked his thumb over her lips. “Please, may I make love to you now?”

Olivia covered his hand with hers, nuzzling her face into his touch, and pressed a kiss to his palm. She slid her hand down to grasp his wrist, then lowered his hand to the table. She pushed her chair back, then stood and held her hand out to him.

“Yes,” she said. “I think we’ve both waited long enough.”

James placed his hand in hers, then got to his feet.

She smiled, and gave his hand a squeeze, then turned to lead him out of the dining room. Before she could take more than a few steps however, she found herself being swept up into his arms.

“James!” she exclaimed, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. “I am quite capable of walking, you know.”

“I know you are. Call it husband’s prerogative,” he told her simply, as he carried her out of the dining room.

“I am much too heavy for this.”

“No, you’re not. Now be still,” he ordered in a firm voice.

Olivia arched an amused brow, then feigned exasperation, “Remember who you’re speaking to, 007.”

“Trust me, I know quite well who I’m speaking to,” James replied, then leered lustily at her. “You. My very sexy former boss, who is now my even sexier wife.”

Olivia laughed softly, fingering the hair at the nape of his neck. “Crafty devil.”

James grinned, and continued to make his way through the flat to her bedroom. 

He paused at the doorway.

“James?”

“In all the times I’ve broken into your flat, I’ve never ventured into your bedroom.”

“Really?”

James nodded. “I was much more interested in your drinks cabinet. And,” he met her eyes, “I wanted to be invited in.”

Olivia smiled, and gently scratched the back of his neck. “Consider yourself invited, husband of mine.”

The smile he gave her in that moment set her heart racing, and her desire to be with him grew.

“Take me to bed, James,” she whispered. “I want to make love with you.”

James ducked his head, brushed a kiss over her mouth, then stepped through the doorway, and carried her across the room. He lowered her to her feet when he reached the bed, then grasped her face in his large hands.

“I love you,” he told her, the emotion in his voice bringing tears to her eyes as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Olivia moaned at the tenderness in his kiss, and opened her mouth to the gentle pressure of his tongue, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart beneath her palm, then began releasing the buttons on his shirt.

Moments later, still cradling her face in his hands, James eased his mouth from hers as she slipped her hands inside his shirt to touch him. Her fingers were cool against his skin, and he moaned, catching her lips in a much hungrier kiss.

His skin was so hot, she thought, stroking the smooth, solid flesh of his chest. That it was partly due to the virus flitted briefly through her mind, but she pushed it away. Those thoughts had no place here in this moment, she told herself. This time was theirs, and theirs alone.

And at this particular moment in time, she wanted him naked. Starting with his shirt.

Olivia pulled her mouth from his; at the same time, she removed her hands from inside his shirt.

“Take this off,” she told him, reaching down to tug it free from the waistband of his trousers.

James grinned at the impatient, needy tone of her voice, and nodded. He removed his cufflinks with quick, practiced movements, and placed them on the nightstand. Then he removed his shirt, tossing it aside.

Olivia’s hands were back on his chest before his shirt hit the floor. She ran her hands over him, her fingers splayed wide, then stepped closer and leaned in to pepper his chest with kisses.

“Olivia…” he groaned when she took his right nipple between her teeth, nipping him gently before laving the tight bud with her tongue.

She kissed her way up to his mouth for another deep kiss. She could not get enough of his kisses.

As they kissed, her hands dropped to the closure of his trousers.

James broke off the kiss as she released the button, then grabbed hold of the zip, and rested his forehead against hers.

Both were panting softly as they watched her carefully lower the zipper over the very prominent bulge straining against the front of his trousers. Once the zip was all the way down, James reached for her wrists. He raised his head, and to her surprise, lifted her hands to his lips, pressing soft kisses to her knuckles before releasing her hands, and taking a step back.

Olivia watched as James removed his trousers (he’d taken off his shoes, socks, jacket, and tie within five minutes of being in her flat), then his underwear – black boxer briefs, she noted with approval – and stood before her gloriously naked.

Her eyes moved over him.

Several scars marked his torso, but they did not take away from the simple, rugged beauty of him. No, Olivia thought, if anything they made him even more appealing, as each mark was a testament to his strength; a reminder of everything he had endured for the sake of his duty to Queen and Country.

She bore many similar scars from her years as a Double-O, and took pride in every single mark. As with James, it meant that she’d endured; that she’d survived.

Her eyes continued their journey down his body, and she licked her lips, feeling a pulse between her thighs when her eyes finally settled on his cock. He was quite large, and she ached to have him inside her.

James watched her look him over; watched her eyes move over his chest, taking note of each mark, each scar marring his torso. There was no pity in her eyes, no regret, just pride, and he knew it was because she herself carried scars from when she was 007. There was also, he noticed, marked appreciation in her gaze as it drifted lower.

He saw her tongue dart out to moisten her lips as she stared at his cock, and grinned. “Like what you see?”

Olivia lifted her eyes to his, and gave him a smile that made his cock twitch. “Oh yes.”

James grinned, then stepped back into her personal space, his cock brushing against the cool satin of her dress as she placed her hands on his chest. “My turn.”

Her eyes held his as he raised both hands, and slipped his fingers under the straps of her dress. He slid the straps off her shoulders, then slowly drew them down her arms, and allowed gravity to do the rest. The dress sluiced down her body to pool at her feet. James dropped his gaze, moaning softly at the sight of her breasts encased in sapphire blue lace.

This time, Olivia took a step back, and held her hands out. “Well?”

James swallowed hard as he devoured her with his eyes.

He’d not been lying earlier when he told her he dreamt about her; that he’d pictured her naked, or wearing nothing more than the lacy lingerie she was wearing now. And even in his dreams, he’d pictured her as she was, not as one of the many younger women he’d fucked on his assignments.

James knew Olivia was not young. He knew her body would not be firm, and that her skin would have wrinkles and signs of age. He knew that she would bear scars from her days as a Double-O from those times she’d been beaten and tortured for information.

He knew all this.

And looking at her now, seeing the reality of her, he wanted her more than ever.

“You are even more beautiful than my fantasies,” he told her.

Olivia slowly exhaled the breath she’d been holding, waiting on his reaction, and smiled at the sincerity she could hear in his voice. Their eyes met, and she could see the honesty in the blue depths; see the lustful appreciation and his desire for her as well.

The relief she felt surprised her.

She hadn’t realized just how anxious she was about how James would react once she was out of her clothes.

Olivia knew the reality of her body; knew it was not young, firm, or perky, but she also knew she looked good for a woman her age. She did not work out religiously, but she did take care of herself, and it showed.

And from the look in his eyes as he stared at her, she needn’t have worried.

Continuing to hold his gaze, Olivia reached up behind her, and released the catch on her bra. Then, crossing her arms over her chest, she grasped the straps and drew them down, removing her bra.

She dropped it to the floor.

James’ eyes fell to her breasts. They were large, hanging low on her chest now that they were free of their lacy confines, and he felt his cock harden more at the sight.

James lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing the backs of his fingers over the smooth skin of her cheek before cradling it in his palm. He closed the distance between them, and lowered his mouth to hers.

Both moaned as lips parted and tongues met; their naked chests pressed together.

As they kissed, James slowly walked them backwards.

When Olivia felt the backs of her legs bump against the bed, she broke off the kiss, and looked up at him.

Without saying a word, James gestured for her to sit, which she did; perching on the edge of the mattress.

James knelt in front of her, and reached out to take a breast in each hand.

Olivia watched as a delighted smile spread across his face, as he squeezed and fondled her chest, and could not help laughing softly. “They’re just breasts, James.”

He shook his head.

“No. They’re your breasts,” James countered. “Yours. Large, wonderful, real…” He raised his head to meet her eyes. “I know what you’re thinking,” he continued as his fingers teased her nipples into hard, aching points. “Just trust me when I tell you that they are magnificent.”

She shook her head fondly, lifting her hand to feather her fingers through the hair at his temple. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“As you should.”

Olivia laughed.

James grinned, then leaned closer, and took her left nipple into his mouth. 

Her laughter trailed off into a moan as he curled his tongue around the tight bud, then drew more of her breast into his mouth, suckling her firmly as he continued to fondle her right breast with his hand.

James spent several minutes at her breasts; licking and sucking both nipples, kneading the large mounds, and raining kisses over every inch of them before finally lifting his head to catch her mouth with his.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him back hungrily. She moaned, the light hair on his chest tickling her sensitive nipples as she pressed her chest against his.

His hands dropped to her hips. “I want to see all of you,” he whispered against her lips, fingering the lacy side of her knickers.

She nodded.

Still holding her hips, James sat back on his haunches as she stood. Looking steadily into her eyes, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, then slowly drew them over her hips, and down her legs.

Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she stepped out of the lacy underwear, then moaned softly as James smoothed his hands up her legs until they rested on her hips once more.

It was only then that James lowered his eyes, and a low groan reached her ears. His fingers gripped her hips more firmly, and at his urging, she stepped closer.

She gasped when James leaned forward and pressed a kiss to soft white hair covering her mound. “I have fantasized about doing this,” he told her, before slipping his tongue between the lips of her sex.

A soft whimper of his name escaped her, and she reached down to curl her fingers in his hair as his tongue found her clit.

James smiled against her when he felt her fingers grip his hair tighter as he continued to lick, then suck on her clit. He moved lower, slipping his tongue inside her, and moaned as her flavour hit his taste buds. He delved deeper, wanting more, but she wasn’t as wet as he’d like. He knew it was due to her age, knew her body would not be as generous as either would like it to be, but he could taste her, and it was enough. And, he would do his best to coax more from her.

“James…” 

Her grip on his hair tightened as she felt her legs begin to shake. It had been a very long time since she’d been with anyone, or allowed anyone to go down on her. It was too intimate an act, and required a lot of trust in the other person. She trusted James implicitly, so that having his face between her thighs made the pleasure all that more intense… so much so that the sensations were overwhelming her.

“James, I… I can’t…”

Easing his mouth from her sex, James licked his lips and looked up at her. He nodded and smiled; he’d felt her body trembling. “Lie on the bed,” he told her.

Olivia took the couple steps backwards, then sat on the edge of the mattress, watching as James followed her; shuffling forward on his knees.

With a sly grin, he reached for her legs, and guided them up over his shoulders. “I’m not finished,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her thighs. “I’ve waited too long to eat you out. And I’ll be damned if I’m not going to do so properly.”

“Mmm…” Olivia moaned, his words enflaming her.

“I am going to make you come,” he promised her, and she found herself holding her breath when she felt his fingers gently parting the lips of her pussy. “Oh fuck…” she swore when James gave her sex a long, firm lick.

He repeated the action, licking her again, then covered her sex fully with his mouth and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue inside her.

Olivia fell back onto the mattress with a cry of his name.

Christ, it felt so good. So good, she thought, reaching down to lay her hand on his head. Every swipe of his tongue, every pull on her clit sent her arousal soaring.

“James… oh, oh god…” 

James smiled against her warm flesh, as the sounds she made echoed in his ears. Soft cries, loud moans, incoherent words of pleasure, all of it adding to his own arousal as he continued to pleasure her.

With each lick he gave her pussy, he could feel the trembling in her body increase, and knew it would not be long before her orgasm hit. He unwrapped his right arm from around her thigh, then slipped his finger inside her.

She gasped, then moaned when he added a second finger, and began thrusting them in and out of her.

James felt a small measure of relief mixed with pride that he’d managed to coax her body to respond more; her cream warm and slick on his fingers as he continued to move them within her.

Olivia could feel her orgasm building, feel that delicious tension tightening low in her belly, and knew it wouldn’t take much more to push her over the edge. Her fingers curled into his hair.

“…James…”

James could hear the need in Olivia’s voice as she began to roll her hips into him, and concentrated his attention on her clit. He licked, sucked, and nibbled on the hard knot of nerves, then began to hum as he felt her thighs quiver against the sides of his face.

“Oh god…”

He reached up with his free hand, and took hold of her breast. He squeezed the large mound, then pinched and tugged on her nipple just as he nipped her clit.

“Jaames!” Olivia cried out as she came, her thighs clamping around his head as she ground her sex against his mouth, while at the same time, gripping his hair fiercely and holding him firmly against her.

James growled his approval when he felt her inner walls spasm around his fingers, and was rewarded with a small rush of moisture. He continued to lick her pulsing flesh as he slowed, then stopped moving his fingers and simply held them within her as her body continued to shudder.

A few moments later, James slid his fingers out of her, then slipped them into his mouth to clean them off. Once they were free of her cream, James carefully eased her legs off his shoulders, then stood.

He looked down at her and smiled.

Her body was flushed, and she had a satisfied, dreamy look on her face.

Unable to resist, James leaned over her, his hands resting on either side of her head, then lowered his to kiss her. In a move that surprised him, Olivia’s reached up suddenly, and pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her arms around him.

“Are you all right?” he asked breathlessly, afraid he’d hurt her when he landed on her.

Olivia chuckled and nodded. “Oh yes,” she replied, as she slid her hand into his hair, and drew his mouth back to hers, and felt him smile against her lips.

They traded soft, languorous kisses before Olivia pulled back. “Thank you,” she said softly, licking her lips.

“For what?”

She reached up, and trailed her finger through her cum on his chin.

He grinned and licked his lips. “No need to thank me, I quite enjoyed it. I hope you’ll let me do it again.”

“I certainly won’t stop you.”

James snorted.

“In fact, I am planning to reciprocate,” she told him, appreciating the surge of lust in his eyes. “But later. Right now, I want you inside me.”

“Yes…” James nodded, his cock throbbing at the thought of being inside her hot, wet pussy. “But let’s get more comfortable, hmm?”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather flip me over, and take me from behind?” She arched a delicate eyebrow, as she wrapped her legs around him.

It was a suggestion, a dare, and a hope.

“Later,” he replied with a smirk. “Because I do plan to have you every way possible, but right now…” He ducked his head to brush his lips over hers. “Right now, I want to make love to you. Face to face.”

Her eyes softened, even as her arousal grew. “I’d like that… yes…”

James’ smirk grew into a tender smile, and he lowered his head to kiss her once more.

Still kissing, they slowly began to manoeuvre themselves further up the bed; falling out of the kiss as they dissolved into fits of giggles.

“This would have been easier if we’d moved separately.”

“Most likely, but not as much fun,” James responded with a grin.

Olivia laughed. “True.”

She lifted her hand to cradle the side of his face as they lay on their sides in the middle of the bed facing each other, their heads on the pillows, their legs entwined.

“I do love you, James. So very much,” she said, her voice just above a whisper.

“A part of me is still convinced this is a dream,” he replied, “Or a drug-induced hallucination, and that I am still in medical hooked up to Aiken’s machines.”

Her thumb brushed over his lips. “It’s not a dream, James…”

“I know. And you don’t know how glad that makes me.”

Olivia smiled, and slipped her hand between them, curling her fingers around his cock. “Oh… I have some idea.”

James grunted a laugh, then groaned as she began to stroke him. He closed the distance between them, and caught her mouth in a hungry kiss.

“Grab the lube,” Olivia murmured against his lips several moments later, still fondling him.

“No condom?” His lips moved against hers.

“No.”

He broke off the kiss and met her eyes. “Olivia…”

“James. No. It’s all right. I want to just feel you.”

“All right,” he said a few moments later, then leaned away from her, and reached back for the small bottle of lube on the night stand which he had noticed earlier when he’d placed his cufflinks on it.

As he turned back to her, she removed her hand from his cock, and held it out to him. James grinned, then flipped open the top, and squirted some into her palm. Snapping the lid closed, he stretched back again toward the night stand to return the bottle, and grabbed a tissue before facing her once again.

He groaned when she took him in hand once more, smoothing the cool gel up and down his shaft, curling her palm over the deep purple head. Once she was finished coating his prick, she slipped her hand between her own thighs, slicking herself with the remaining gel.

When she was finished, James handed her the tissue. She wiped her hand, then tossed the tissue over her shoulder, not caring where it landed, and pressed her body against his.

“Make love to me, James,” Olivia commanded softly, nipping his chin.

“Yes, ma’am,” James replied, then rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her.

Olivia drew her legs up, bending her knees and spreading her thighs wide, as he angled his body away from hers slightly, reaching between them to grab hold of his cock. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as he ran the head of his cock up and down between the lips of her sex, whimpering when he rubbed it against her clit.

After teasing her, and himself for several seconds, James put himself into position. She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip. “Slowly.”

James nodded, then resting his forehead against hers, he slowly began to slide his cock inside her.

Olivia inhaled sharply, her eyes growing wide with surprise, as she felt him stretching her, filling her, as he pressed steadily into her. “Ooh…”

“Fuck!” James swore, panting softly once he was fully sheathed within her. He could feel her adjusting around him, and could not stop himself from rocking gently against her.

“…James…” she breathed, her fingers flexing against his hip and clenching his shoulder. She could feel every solid inch of him inside her, and… “Oh you feel so good.”

“So do you,” he responded, his breath warm against her lips. He kissed her lovingly, then raised his head to meet her eyes.

She smiled tenderly at him, biting her bottom lip again, whimpering with pleasure as he began to move. To her surprise, and appreciation, James’ movements were slow and controlled. 

“I want to take my time,” he said quietly, as if reading her mind. “I’ve waited so long to be with you like this, that I do not want it to be over in a rush.”

Olivia lifted her hands, clasping his face between them. “We have time, James.”

“Not enough though,” he told her.

She frowned, knowing he was right. It would not be long before the effects of the virus in his system began to fully assert themselves. She felt an ache in her heart at the thought.

James kissed her again, ending the kiss by rubbing his nose against hers as he continued to rock slowly into her. “There will never be enough time. I would need more than one lifetime to love you properly; to show you how much I love you.”

Her eyes softened, her thumbs absently stroking his cheeks. She felt the same way. Still, dwelling on the negative would not change how their lives would end, and she refused to go down that road. Not now. Not when they were finally together. “Then let’s make what time we do have count.”

The earlier tenderness returned to his gaze, and he nodded, increasing the movement of his hips just that little bit more. “I love the feeling of you around me, under me…” He punctuated each word with a thrust. “So hot, so tight… fuck, Olivia.”

Olivia groaned, and tugged his mouth back to hers, kissing him hotly before grabbing hold of his shoulders. She curled her right leg around the back of his and arched beneath him. “Oh yes…” she urged him as he thrust harder in response.

It wasn’t long before both of them lost the ability to form coherent words, as the intensity of emotion, the intensity of pleasure grew stronger, surging through their bodies. The only sounds in the bedroom: gasps and moans mingled with those of their bodies moving together, along with the faint squeak of the bed.

James closed his eyes, and lowered his head to the pillow, burying his face against her throat. He was caught in a crisis of want and need. Wanting to come; needing to come, and yet never wanting the glorious feeling of being inside Olivia to end.

And, in spite his earlier words, he knew he would not last long. It was just all too much: being with her, inside her; hearing her soft moans, gasps, and occasional unladylike grunts; feeling her clutch at him with her sex, and with her arms and legs. Knowing she wanted and needed him just as much.

But he would be damned if he came before her.

He kissed her neck, then pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her.

“James…” she whispered in a breathless voice. She ached with the need to come; every nerve-ending within her coiled tight, just waiting for the release orgasm would bring.

James smiled. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated, as she gazed up at him, and he could hear the almost desperate need in her voice, and knew that he could not hold back any longer. Knew that he needed to bring them both to the end they sought… to make them come.

“James, please…” Olivia reached down to grab hold of his backside as she squeezed her inner muscles around his cock.

“Fuck!” James swore, and a soft hum of amusement tickled his ears. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he’d closed them, to find hers twinkling up at him. “Minx,” he murmured, then ducked his head to kiss her.

As they kissed, he began to thrust more ardently, pleased when he felt her hands trail up his back to clutch at his shoulders, and her legs wrap around his waist.

Both groaned loudly as he sank deeper inside her.

“Oh god…” Olivia gasped, when James shifted slightly and slipped his hand between them to rub her clit in time with each drive of his cock into her.

James circled the sensitive knot of nerves, delighting in every gasp and whine of pleasure that fell from Olivia’s lips; every squeeze of her legs around him, pulling him firmly back into her. He groaned as he felt the first pulses of his orgasm, and knew he was going to come.

He felt a rush of relief when Olivia unwrapped her legs from around him, planting her feet on the bed, and lifting her hips into each of his thrusts; grinding herself against his fingers.

Olivia cried out when she felt the first flutters.

James’ eyes grew wide, and the steady thrust of his hips faltered as his orgasm started to roll over him. “Fuck!” he swore, and began to rub frantically at her clit; wanting and needing her to come with him.

Olivia came seconds later, arching beneath him with a hoarse keen of his name. She wrapped her arms and legs around him once again, clinging to him as the exquisite pleasure of her release rushed through her.

James sank into her embrace, his hips still moving against her as he spilled his seed deep within her. “I love you so much, Olivia,” he whispered, panting softly against her ear. “More than I ever thought it possible to love another person.”

Olivia tilted her head, nuzzling a kiss to his temple. “And I you, James. Very much.”

She felt James smile against her ear as their bodies continued to shudder in their shared release.

**~*007*~**

“Mmm…” Olivia stretched, wiggling her fingers, and curling her toes, relishing the pull in her muscles and joints, before curling up on her side to wait for James to return to their bed.

After making love, they’d cuddled for a short time, talking about everything and nothing. She’d told him of the plans she’d made for them, both for later that evening, and the weeks to come. They’d kissed and cuddled some more until James had moved out of her arms, rolled out of bed, then had made his way to the bathroom.

She’d watched him, specifically, she’d watched his arse, as he’d crossed the room; smiling at the sight.

The same smile continued to grace her face now, as she waited for his return.

As if on cue, Olivia heard the bathroom door open. 

She shifted, raising her head to watch as James walked toward her. He was still naked, much to her delight, and she let her eyes drift over him. She could not help smiling as she felt her arousal stir, and licked her lips when she saw his cock twitch under her gaze.

“Stop that. You’re making me blush.”

Olivia snorted. “I highly doubt that, 007.”

“The proof’s right here, M.” He gestured to his slowly hardening prick.

Olivia’s head fell back to the pillow, and she buried her face in it, as she dissolved into giggles. 

James grinned, and sat down on the bed beside her, watching her body shake with laugher, the sight both filling him with immense love and growing desire.

This playful side of M – of Olivia, he corrected himself – was new to him, but definitely not unexpected.

He had always suspected that underneath the calm, controlled exterior she’d needed to be the effective head of MI6, that she was a passionate, playful woman. He’d always known that she had a wicked, biting sense of humour; it was one of the things he loved about her – then and now.

He just wished he had more time to learn all the facets that made his wife who she was.

James pushed the melancholy thought aside. It had no place here. Not now. Not when his beautiful wife was curled up beside him, lost in a fit of giggles.

Her laughter slowly tapered off, and she tilted her head back to smile at him.

“Thank you for that,” she said, her voice tinged with amusement.

He marveled at the love shining in her blue eyes. The happiness, and oh yes, he thought with a grin, the desire.

“No, thank you.” James grinned, sweeping his eyes over her naked body, before meeting her gaze once again. “Do you know how incredibly sexy you are when you’re gone in laughter?”

Olivia shook her head.

“Trust me when I tell you, you are,” he told her. “Those rare times I was lucky enough to witness you laughing, I mean really laughing…” He exhaled slowly.

Olivia’s gaze dropped from his face to his lap. His cock was now fully hard. She looked back up at him to find a wry smile on his lips.

“This,” he grasped his cock, “was the result.”

She licked her lips as he lightly stroked himself. “And is that how you took care of it?”

James nodded.

Olivia felt her pussy grow warm at the thought of him wanking because of her. She reached out, and slipped her hand beneath his, wrapping her cool fingers around his cock.

James moaned, his hand falling away as she began fondling him. “You’d have me in such a state that I would be unable to wait until I got home.”

“You…” Olivia licked her lips. “In your office?”

“Yes,” he replied, then groaned when she squeezed his prick.

“I suppose it’s only fair,” she told him, shifting on the bed so that her upper body was nearer to his.

“You mean you…” James’ eyes grew wide, and his cock swelled even more within her grasp.

She smirked, then lowered her head to take the head of his cock between her lips, and sucked gently.

“Fuck!”

Olivia chuckled as she swirled her tongue around the swollen tip.

James swore again, then reached out to grasp her hip. “Olivia…”

She eased him from her mouth, and looked at him with an arched brow. “I did mention I wanted to make love all afternoon if you were up to it,” she told him, then gave the underside of his cock a long, slow lick from base to tip. “You’re definitely up to it.”

James grinned. “You inspire me.”

Olivia hummed her amusement before taking him back into her mouth.

All of him.

James swore again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds out boxes of tissues*

Olivia leaned against the door frame, and stared at her husband of one month; her eyes filled with immense sadness.

He was asleep in their bed, but she could see that it was not a restful sleep.

His sleep rarely was now, as the virus was in its final stages, and James was in constant agony.

It wouldn’t be long now, she realized with a heavy heart, as she heard him take a very ragged breath, then moan in pain. In fact, she would be very surprised if he lasted the day.

Olivia blinked back the tears that sprang to her eyes.

She wouldn’t cry.

She’d known this would happen when she’d married him.

And even with the symptoms of the virus getting worse each day, it had been a good month.

She fingered her wedding ring, and could not help smiling as she thought about the last thirty days as James’ wife.

Her fondest memory: their flight from London to their Bahamian home.

It had been on a private plane; courtesy of Her Majesty’s government as a thank you for their combined years of faithful service.

“We became members of the Mile-High Club that night,” Olivia whispered to herself, her smile growing at the memory.

Her smile remained as various memories filtered through her mind.

They’d spent the first week in their new home making love and taking long walks on the beach as often as possible; both knowing their time to do so was limited.

And limited it had been. 

Midway through their second week of marriage, more symptoms had begun making themselves known to them.

A rash had developed on his chest and back first, then severe nausea, vomiting and diarrhea had followed. The aches in his muscles that had begun in the first days of his exposure had grown worse, the pain so excruciating at times that he’d been unable to get out of bed, and the doctor had been forced to sedate him.

It hadn’t been all bad, however. James had had many good days. Days when they’d managed a short walk on the beach, or had simply curled up on the hanging day-bed outside their bedroom.

And they’d talked.

They’d talked a lot.

They had grown much closer as a result, as James now knew her better than any person ever had, and she him.

Another groan of pain pulled Olivia from her memories.

Straightening up, she slowly made her way toward the bed, wincing with each step on the warm, hardwood floor.

As she had known would be the case, she’d become infected with the Marburg Virus as well.

And due to her age, the virus had spread swiftly through her body; the more severe symptoms making their presence known two weeks earlier.

Today had been a good day, however, so she’d got out of bed; unable to resist the call of the sunlight. Sadly, her energy had quickly waned, and she’d had to make her way back to their bedroom.

“…Olivia…” James muttered, his hand searching the mattress for her.

“I’m here, James,” she answered, as she reached the bed.

James’ eyes opened, and he peered up at her. “You’re having a good day,” he said in a hoarse voice.

“I was,” Olivia replied, doffing her robe and tossing it on the end of the bed, before crawling under the light sheet to lie beside him.

He nodded. He understood perfectly.

“I’m sorry, Olivia,” James whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, James.”

James shook his head. “If not for me, you would not be in this condition.”

“Oh, my love...” Olivia rolled onto her side to face him, and lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “I married you because I love you, and I made love to you knowing full well what the consequences would be.”

“No regrets?”

“No regrets.”

James nodded, then cried out as his body convulsed in pain.

“The morphine’s not helping?”

“Not really,” he answered honestly, grimacing, still hurting.

“Want me to call Doctor Williams?”

“No. There’s nothing she can do,” he told her. “But there is something you can do.”

“Anything,” she said.

“Hold me.”

Olivia smiled. “Oh yes. That I most certainly can do.”

A small smile graced his lips. 

She moved onto her back, as James shifted closer. It took a little doing so as not to cause either any excessive pain, but after several minutes, with some careful manoeuvring, James was in her arms.

“Better?” she asked. He was curled up against her side, his body partially covering hers; his left leg slipped between hers, and his head resting on her shoulder just above her breast. 

“Yes.” He nodded, slipping his arm around her waist, and Olivia felt his body lose some of the tension caused by the never-ending pain. “I do believe this is my favourite of your nightgowns,” he told her, caressing her hip through the blue satin.

“I know.” She rubbed her cheek against the top of his head, as she found herself fighting back tears once again. His body was light against her, as he’d lost so much weight, and so much muscle tone because of the virus. 

“May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“It’s a personal one.”

“James, after everything we’ve shared, there is nothing you cannot ask me,” Olivia told him, and felt his cheek bunch slightly. “What’s your question?”

“Your first husband; did you love him?”

Olivia’s eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting that. “What made you think of him?”

“I was remembering something you said on our wedding day. That you’d buried one man you cared deeply about -- ”

“And that I would not bury the man I love,” she finished for him.

“Yes.”

“I suppose in my own way, I did love him,” Olivia replied.

“You met him when you were stationed in Hong Kong?”

“Yes. Both Gerald and his first wife worked for the Foreign Office.”

“He’d been married?”

Olivia nodded. “Mmhmm. Though I never met her. She passed away before I was posted to Hong Kong, before Gerald and I met. We were introduced by a mutual friend who had decided that I’d been alone too long, and that Gerald had been widowed long enough. She’d hoped we’d hit it off.”

“You obviously did.”

“Yes and no. We became good friends. He was an ear and a shoulder when I needed one. As well as an escort to the various functions I was required to attend. That was it. There were no,” she held up her hands to mime quotation marks, “sparks.”

“That obviously changed?”

“It didn’t really.”

“But you married him.”

“One night, I was lonely,” she admitted. “As was Gerald. One thing led to another, and we slept together. Over the next two years it happened a few more times. And about a year before the handover, he asked me to marry him. We both knew it wasn’t a great love affair, but it was comfortable and companionable.”

“And that was enough?”

“Until I met a cocky new agent hell bent on becoming a Double-O,” Olivia replied with a smile. “Yes it was.”

James chuckled, which quickly dissolved into a massive coughing fit.

Olivia reached for the bottle of water on the night table, flipped the top, and helped James to take a few sips.

“Thank you,” he said in a scratchy voice, as he settled back into her embrace. “Did he know?”

“That I’d fallen in love with you?”

James nodded.

“Yes,” she told him. “In fact, he’s the one who made me realize it.”

“How?”

Olivia pressed a kiss into his hair.

_“I’ve been a very lucky man. I’ve been married to two extraordinary women in my lifetime.”_

_Olivia smiled as she wiped her husband’s brow._

_Gerald grasped her hand. “Ours was not a great love, Olivia, I know that. But I do love you in my own way.” He squeezed her hand. “You’re my dearest friend.”_

_“I know, Gerald. And you’re mine.” She returned the pressure of his hand._

_“And as your friend, I am going to give you a piece of advice.” He met her eyes. “Tell him.”_

_“I beg your pardon?”_

_“Bond. Tell him how you feel.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Olivia said, ignoring the sudden racing of her heart._

_“Yes, you do,” Gerald told her. “He’s the only agent you ever talk about, and when you do, you tend to blush.”_

_“I do not!” she protested._

_“Oh, but you do,” he responded, his eyes twinkling merrily at her._

_Olivia sighed. “Bond is one of my agents. Even if I…” She shook her head. “It’s against the rules.”_

_“We both know that’s not true.”_

_She frowned. “It doesn’t matter. Because even if I did have feelings for him -- ”_

_“Which you do.”_

_“-- he wouldn’t feel the same way about me,” she finished as if he hadn’t interrupted her._

_“So sure, are you?”_

_“Yes,” Olivia replied, the sadness in her voice surprising her._

_“I’ll wager he feels the same way.”_

_“Gerald, you’ve never met him.”_

_Gerald shrugged. “From everything you’ve told me about Bond and the things he gets up to, odds are he does many of them to get your attention.”_

_Olivia released another sigh, and shook her head._

_“Trust me, my dear,” Gerald said, as his eyes began to droop. The chemotherapy always took so much out of him. “And tell Bond you love him.”_

“He passed away in his sleep a week later,” Olivia finished her story.

“I remember,” James said softly.

He’d been on assignment when Tanner had informed him of Gerald Atherton’s passing, and he had been tempted to forget his mission and return home to England; to her.

But he hadn’t, knowing she would have been angry with him for neglecting his duty.

“Yes, I would have been,” Olivia said, after he told her of his thoughts at the time.

“And, that’s why I didn’t return,” James replied.

“However, I do recall a certain agent of mine being a lot more careful with his equipment whilst on assignment, and also not leaving quite so much destruction in his wake.”

James huffed in amusement. “My way of making things a little easier on you for a time.”

Olivia lightly rubbed his back. “And I appreciated it.”

“He was right though,” James told her. “I did do those things to get your attention.”

“I know,” Olivia replied. “I think I realized it then. I just did not want, or could not believe it. In spite of my own feelings, I was too afraid to hope.”

“I know.” James lightly stroked her hip. “But it all worked out in the end.”

Olivia snorted.

“It did,” he insisted. “It just took a little longer than anticipated.”

“And ending far sooner than either of us would like,” she said softly.

“Yes,” he replied, equally as soft.

Both sighed, then fell silent.

Olivia closed her eyes as she listened to James’ breathing.

It had grown shallower as they lay together, and she felt a pang of fear in her heart.

Please… she thought, pressing her face into his hair. I’m not ready yet.

“Do you think there’s a life after this one?”

Olivia opened her eyes, and tilted her head so that her cheek was resting against the top of his head. “It is a lovely thought.”

“Yeah, it is,” James said, then lifted his head from her shoulder, and met her eyes. “I would like more time with my wife.”

Olivia gave him a watery smile. “Your wife would like that, too.”

He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, and smiled before lowering his head to kiss her.

Olivia moaned softly as she felt his tongue lightly sweep across her lips, and parted them, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and deepen the kiss. “James…” she murmured into the kiss, as he shifted, pressing his body more firmly against hers.

“I wish I had the strength to make love you one last time,” James whispered against her lips, as they parted for breath.

“I know. I do, too,” Olivia whispered back, swallowing hard against the sudden lump in her throat.

He was leaving her.

“James…” she whimpered, shaking her head.

James stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Shh…” He brushed his lips against hers once more. “It’s all right, I’m ready.”

Olivia drew in a shaky breath. “I’m not.”

“We’ll be together again,” he told her. “I haven’t believed in much – god, people – in a very long time, but I believe in you. And I believe in us.” He smiled down at her, his eyes bright with so much love, it took her breath away. “We will be together again in a life after this. I know we will.”

Before she could respond, James lowered his mouth back to hers. He kissed her deeply, pouring everything he felt for her into the kiss.

When the kiss finally tapered off, James settled back into her arms, his face pressed against her throat.

“I love you, Olivia. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, James.”

Olivia closed her eyes, as she realized she could feel his heart beating against her chest, feel it slowing.

“I’ll be waiting,” he breathed against her skin.

Olivia’s arms tightened around him, tears streaming down the sides of her face when she felt the last breath leave his body, and his heart stop beating.

His body grew heavy against hers, but she made no move to extricate herself – from his embrace or their bed.

Several minutes later, her tears having finally stopped, Olivia took a deep, steadying breath, then reached out to open the drawer on the night table. Reaching inside, she pulled out the small box she’d placed there the morning they’d arrived in the house.

Carefully opening the box, she dumped the contents - two large pills - into her palm, then tossed the box onto the bedside table. She reached for the bottle of water.

Olivia raised her head from pillow, placed one of the capsules in her mouth, then swallowed it down with a drink of water. She put the second capsule in her mouth as well, but instead of swallowing it whole, she bit down on it, then swallowed hard, ensuring all the cyanide was ingested. She felt it travel down her throat, burning its way into her belly.

Placing the bottle of water back on the night stand, Olivia then grabbed the phone. She pressed the appropriate speed dial, then held the device to her ear and waited for the call to be answered.

_“Good morning, ma’am.”_

“Hello, Tanner.”

_“It’s happened?”_ Tanner said quietly.

“Yes.”

_“I’m sorry, M.”_

Olivia shook her head as she felt fresh tears well within her. She held them back, refusing to cry anymore. “Thank you.”

If Tanner heard the tremor in her voice, he made no comment. _“Do you want me to send Doctor Williams and her nurses over?”_

“Not yet.”

_“Ma’am.”_ She could hear the plea in his voice.

“Tanner, we’ve been over this.”

Tanner sighed. _“Yes, ma’am.”_

“It’s how I want it, Bill,” Olivia told him.

_“I know, ma’am,”_ Bill replied. _“I understand.”_

“Thank you,” Olivia said. “I want you to wait thirty minutes after we hang up before sending the doctor.”

_“All right,”_ he said. _“M…”_

“Yes?”

_“I had hoped to tell you in person…”_ His voice trailed off.

“Tell me what?”

_“Eve has passed the qualification testing, as well as her psyche evaluation for becoming a Double-O. All that’s left --”_

“Are her two kills.”

_“Yes.”_

“Good. I am glad to hear it,” Olivia replied. “And the other promise?”

_“Uhm…”_

Olivia smiled, knowing her former Chief of Staff was blushing. “Bill…?”

_“We, Gareth and I, have been on several dates, and things are going well.”_

“I’m pleased to hear it.”

_“Thank you for the push, ma’am.”_

“I’m glad you both listened.”

_“So am I,”_ Tanner admitted.

Olivia could hear the smile in his voice, then said softly, “Be happy, Bill.”

_“We will, ma’am.”_

“Bill…”

_“I know, M. I…”_ his voice trailed off sadly.

“Thank you, Bill.”

She disconnected the call before he could say anything else, and tossed the phone onto the night table.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips.

The cyanide was working quickly. 

As it should, Olivia thought. It was, after all, double the lethal dose of the cyanide capsules Six put in their agents’ back left molars.

That, coupled with the virus and her age, she’d known it would not take long.

“Good,” she said softly, and realized that she wasn’t scared.

She was ready.

She had lived a long life; most of it good. The only regret she had was that she and James had waited so long.

_“I’ll be waiting.”_

Olivia felt the ghostly warmth of his words against her skin, and felt hope rise within her. She hoped he was right; that there was indeed a life for them after this. James had breathed his last just fifteen minutes ago, and already it felt as if she’d been without him too long.

She wrapped her arms more firmly around James’ cooling body, and pressed her face into his hair as she closed her eyes.

“I’m coming, James…”

**~*007*~**

“Are you sure about this, Mr. Tanner?”

“Yes.” Bill nodded. “This is what she wanted.”

“No autopsy?”

“No autopsy.”

“Sir, we really should --”

“No. Autopsy. That was at M’s request. We know the cause of death.”

“Marburg Virus Disease,” Williams said. “With a little help from a lethal dose of cyanide.”

To his credit, Tanner did not react.

“It’s all right, Mr. Tanner. I won’t say anything. I understand why she did it.”

“How did you know?”

“I’m a doctor. I recognized the signs.”

Tanner nodded, then smirked. “That should have been obvious.”

“And she wishes to be cremated _with_ 007?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve heard stranger requests,” she remarked, then smiled. “They really did love each other.”

“They did.”

“It’s a shame they did not have more time together.”

“Yes, it is.”

“When Doctor Aiken first asked me if I was willing to take on this assignment, I have to admit I hesitated.”

“Understandable.”

“I know death is a part of life, and in my line of work I see it far more often than I would like. I’m a doctor, I’m supposed to save lives, not stand by and do nothing, even when there is nothing I can do. So, after careful thought, I decided that after everything 007 has done for our country, this was the least I could do. I knew it wouldn’t be pretty, but again, it was the least I could do,” Williams told him. “I didn’t know that M would be with him. Or that they’d got married.”

Tanner grinned. “Yes, that came as a surprise to all of us. James included.”

“Really? But didn’t he… I’d heard the rumours that Bond was her favourite, so I just assumed…” Her voice trailed off as she frowned in confusion.

“I think everyone had.”

“Looks like they were true.” She smiled.

“Yes,” Tanner agreed.

Her smile faded as she turned, and looked back to where the bodies of Bond and M lay covered in their bed, still entwined, as the nurses, both wearing their personal protective equipment, prepared to move them for transport to the morgue at Six’s branch on the island.

“They liked to take long walks on the beach, holding hands every time,” Williams’ told him in a soft voice. “I think they forgot we could see them, or they just didn’t care.”

“Given the circumstances, probably the latter.”

“Most likely.” Williams nodded. “Many times, when they were walking, Bond would stop suddenly and pull M into his arms. Often it was to kiss her, but there were times when they would simply hold each other as the water swirled around their ankles. They also had a habit of having sex at the drop of a hat.”

Tanner glanced at the doctor to find her blushing. “Walked in on them, did you?”

“Several times,” she replied with a sigh. “We tried to get them to give us some kind of warning. A sock on the door, something, but they always forgot.”

Tanner chuckled.

Williams smiled. “They were just so caught up in each other, that the rest of the world ceased to exist.”

Bill was not surprised. Both M and Bond held so much of themselves back from the world, only letting certain people get close, and even in those few cases, they would still hold back. That they would share themselves completely with each other seemed only right to him.

“They trusted each other,” he murmured. “In a way they did not trust anyone else.”

Williams nodded her agreement. She’d come to the same realization.

“I must admit, it was difficult at first to reconcile the couple I was seeing with the people I knew them to be: our hard as nails boss and the deadly Double-O.”

“I understand that,” Tanner replied. “I felt the same way the day they got married, and I’ve worked with them for years.”

“You didn’t know…”

“That they had feelings for each other?”

“Yes.”

Tanner shook his head, then offered, “To be fair, they hid it from each other, too.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he replied. He felt no guilt at revealing this to the doctor, after all, she’d been the one looking after them. “When James asked M to marry him, he did so thinking she only cared for him, nothing more.”

Williams’ eyebrows rose sharply in surprise. “Having watched them this last month, I would have assumed they’d been lovers for much longer.” She shook her head, then smiled as she met Tanner’s gaze. “I have never seen two people more in love than M and Bond, and I feel honoured to have been witness to it.”

Tanner returned her smile.

“Doctor Williams.”

Both the doctor and Tanner turned at the call of one of the nurses. 

“We’re ready to transfer the bodies now.”

Looking into the bedroom, Tanner saw that Bond and M were no longer in their bed, and realized the nurses had transferred their bodies into the mobile isolation unit.

“Very good,” she said, then turned back to Tanner. “Once we’re gone, the decontamination team will come in and clean up in here.”

Tanner nodded. “How long will the cremation take?”

“The average human body takes about two, two and a half hours,” she answered. “They want to be cremated together, which, strictly speaking isn’t allowed.”

“But you’ll do it anyway.”

Williams nodded. “So, let’s say three and a half hours to be safe.”

“Okay. I will come in a few hours to pick up their ashes.”

“Very good, sir,” she said, then slipped her face mask into place. “If for any reason there’s a delay, I’ll ring you.”

“All right.”

The doctor acknowledged him with a nod, then stepped through the patio doors, and entered the bedroom.

Tanner stared after her for several moments.

Deciding he did not want to see James and M’s bodies wheeled past him, he stepped off the small porch onto the beach, then made his way across the sand to the ocean’s edge.

He gazed out over the water as a wave of sadness washed over him at the thought of a world without James Bond and M in it. 

He would miss them, but he was glad they were no longer suffering. Doctor Williams had reported daily on their condition, and he’d known the last several days in particular, had not been easy for James.

In a small way, he was glad M had chosen to take the cyanide. At least she would not suffer as much as James had in the end.

He sighed deeply, then was startled when he felt thick, warm fingers brush against his before slipping between and curling around them.

He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard the footsteps in the sand behind him.

“When did you get here?”

“My flight landed thirty minutes ago, but I did not arrive here until just a few moments ago. I didn’t want you to face this alone.”

“Thank you, Gareth.”

“Part of being in a relationship is being there for the person you love,” Gareth told him, squeezing Bill’s fingers. “How are you holding up?”

“Honestly, I’m all right,” Bill replied, returning the gentle pressure. “It’s not like we didn’t know it was coming.”

“True. But that doesn’t always make it easier.”

“They’re not hurting anymore,” Tanner said. “That makes it easier to bear. And I like to think they’re together again, living the long, happy life they didn’t get here.”

Mallory smiled. “That’s a lovely thought,” he said, shuffling closer so that their shoulders were touching. “I hope they are together.” He tilted his head thoughtfully as he looked out over the water as well. “It feels strange thinking of a world without either of them in it.”

Bill huffed softly in amusement.

“What?”

He looked at Gareth. “I had the same thought just before you showed up.”

Gareth chuckled, then gave Bill’s hand another quick squeeze before letting go, and slipping his arm around Bill’s shoulders. He smiled when Bill slid his arm around his waist.

They stared out over the water.

“They had smiles on their faces,” Bill said, after several minutes of silence.

“Hmm?”

“James and M. When I walked into their bedroom with Doctor Williams, they were in each other’s arms, and they were smiling,” he told Gareth. “I’d never seen anything like that before.”

“They were together. In the end, I think that is all either of them wanted. Just to be together,” Gareth said, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Tanner nodded. “Isn’t that what we all want?” He moved so that he was standing in front of the other man, and placed his hands on Mallory’s chest. “Don’t we all just want to be with the one we love. To be together and happy.”

“Yes,” Mallory agreed, placing one hand on Bill’s waist, the other rising to cup his cheek. He stroked Bill’s cheek with his thumb, and asked in a low voice, “Are you happy, Bill?”

Bill smiled. “Yes.”

A matching smile touched Gareth’s lips. “I’m pleased to hear it.”

“Are you?”

“Very much.”

“I’m glad M gave you that little push,” Bill said, rubbing his thumbs against Gareth’s chest.

“Oh, I think we would have found our way eventually,” Gareth replied, tugging Bill a little closer. “I’m glad she gave us that push also,” he murmured, as he curled his hand around the back of Bill’s head, and pulled him into a kiss.

They wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other close, as their kiss deepened.

“Damn, you’re a good kisser,” Gareth remarked, when they finally parted, resting his forehead against Bill’s.

Bill smiled. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“What would you like to do now?”

“Doctor Williams said it would take a few hours to…” He raised his head. “Would you walk with me along the beach?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Bill brushed a kiss over his lips. Stepping out of Gareth’s embrace, he held out his hand, pleased when he took it, entwining their fingers.

“Did you know they liked to take long walks?” Mallory asked, as they began strolling along the water’s edge. “Apparently they did so every day until 007 was no longer able to do so.”

Bill nodded. “The doctor mentioned it.”

The loud caw of a lone seagull flying overhead pulled their attention skyward. 

They stopped walking, and watched as several more gulls joined the first, swooping and circling around in the clear sky.

“They loved a lifetime in the short time they had, didn’t they?”

“Yes, they did.”

“Makes you stop and think about what is really important.”

“Yes, it does,” Bill replied, then pulled his gaze from the seagulls to look at Mallory, and found the older man already watching him. “What?”

“Let’s move in together.”

“I’d like that.”

Gareth smiled. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours,” Bill answered with a grin. “It’s bigger.”

They leaned close, sealing the deal with a kiss, then resumed their walk along the beach; making plans, and waiting for word that the cremation had been completed.

They were strolling back toward Bond and M’s home when Tanner’s mobile rang. He pulled the device from his pocket, looked at the display, then answered the call.

“Tanner.”

_“It’s done.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds out more tissues*
> 
> Remember... I did promise a happy ending. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes slowly opened.

Oh god no… it didn’t work, Olivia thought, panic and despair welling within her as she recognized that she was in her bedroom.

She was still alive.

Alive and without James.

“No…” she moaned in agony. “James.”

Tears sprang to her eyes as she whimpered her husband’s name again. She curled up around his pillow as she began to cry, sobbing uncontrollably.

No! How had it gone wrong? Why hadn’t the cyanide worked?

She couldn’t bear the thought of the next couple weeks without him while she waited for the virus to slowly kill her.

As her sobs finally gave way to the occasional stuttering breaths, Olivia became aware that she could hear muffled voices coming from the patio outside. Realizing it must be Tanner and the doctor, she released James’ pillow and sat up, running her hands over her face to wipe away her tears.

She felt a sudden surge of anger. 

How dare they take James from her arms, and leave her all alone in their bed?!

Tanner had known her intentions; that she had wanted to die with James, and would have been certain Williams had known also, so why hadn’t they simply finished her off when they realized the cyanide hadn’t worked? Why hadn’t they slipped her a lethal dose of morphine, or even simply smothered her as she slept?

Why had they left her to suffer the torment of being without James?!

Why?

She needed to know, to understand how they could do that to her. With that thought foremost in her mind, she got up from the bed.

It was then Olivia realized she felt no pain anywhere in her body.

She frowned, feeling a little confused.

Still hearing the voices, Olivia grabbed her robe from the end of the bed, and pulled it on as she crossed the room to the closed patio doors. Her frown became a scowl. The doctor knew very well that she preferred to keep the doors open to allow the breeze off the ocean to blow through the house. She slid it open, then stepped out onto the patio into the warm Bahamian sunshine.

Her mouth fell open in surprise when she saw that the voices did not belong to Tanner or the Doctor.

Olivia shook her head. It couldn’t be.

“Oh!”

At the softly uttered gasp of surprise from their female companion, the conversation between the two men stopped, and they turned to follow her shocked gaze. Their eyes grew wide with matching surprise when they saw her. 

Olivia stared at them.

She hadn’t seen either of them in years. Not since…

“We weren’t expecting you so soon,” said the man she’d been married to for close to fifteen years, as he walked over to her. “Hello, my dear.” He pulled her into a loving embrace. “You’re looking well,” he remarked when he let her go.

“Gerald?” 

He chuckled and nodded, then moved aside, as another familiar face, one that was also quite dear to her, stood before her with a smile.

“Geoffrey,” she said softly.

“Hello, M.”

Olivia smiled in sprite of her confusion, allowing Six’s former Quartermaster to pull her into a friendly hug. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” she responded, once he’d released her. She looked back and forth between the two men. 

Did this mean what she hoped it meant?

Had James been right? Were they going to be together forever?

James.

Her heart began to beat faster at the thought of her husband, and she wondered where he was.

He’d told her he’d be waiting.

She glanced around.

Where was he? Why wasn’t he here?

“Olivia…”

“Gerald, leave her be.”

Olivia’s attention was drawn back to her companions; she watched as the tall, dark-skinned woman joined them, and smacked Gerald on the arm.

“Can’t you see she’s confused, and anxious to find James?”

“What? Of course,” Gerald said, draping his arm around the other woman’s shoulders. “Forgive me, Olivia.”

She gave her former husband a small smile, and nodded as she stared at the woman she’d only known from photographs.

“Olivia, this is my wife Charlotte,” Gerald introduced her, smiling adoringly at the woman beside him. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Olivia.” Charlotte smiled at her.

“You as well, Charlotte,” Olivia replied, smiling back.

“I’ve told Charlotte all about you, and --”

“Gerald,” Charlotte cut him off, and shook her head.

“Right. Sorry.”

“Your James is on the beach,” Charlotte told her. “As these two should have told you the moment you stepped outside.”

Olivia could not help chuckling at the chagrinned expressions on both men’s faces as Charlotte glared at them.

“Go on.” Charlotte gestured with her head toward the beach. “James is anxious to see you as well. Everything else can wait until you’ve had a chance to reunite with your husband.”

“Thank you,” Olivia replied gratefully, seeing that the other woman understood.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy to see Gerald and Geoffrey again, she was. And she was delighted to finally have met Charlotte, whom Gerald had talked about with great affection when they were married, and looked forward to getting to know her.

But at this moment, she simply wanted to see James.

No, Olivia thought as she stepped off the patio onto the sand, she didn’t want to just see James. She _needed_ him. 

It was a very physical need to be with him, to touch him, to feel his arms around her… to simply be with him. She had been apart from him for far too long already.

As soon as her feet touched the warm sand, Olivia saw him.

He was here.

Why hadn’t she noticed him before, she wondered, then realized it did not matter.

He was standing at the water’s edge, talking with a man and a woman she did not recognize, but the moment she began walking toward him, his head snapped up, and he turned sharply, his eyes locking with hers.

“James…”

**~*007*~**

_I’ll be waiting._

“Olivia!” James woke suddenly, sitting up with a start as he called out for his wife again. “Oliva!”

“Easy, son. Take it easy.”

James shook his head.

No. It couldn’t be. He was imagining things.

“I’m very real.”

“Dad?”

Andrew Bond smiled at his son, then glanced to the other side of the bed.

James followed his gaze, and felt tears well in his eyes. “Mum?”

A gentle hand reached out to ruffle his hair before cradling his cheek. “Hello, my darling boy.”

James shook his head, feeling ridiculously like the little boy he’d been when he’d lost them.

“How?”

“You know how. You were just telling Olivia about it as you lay dying in her arms,” Monique told him.

At the mention of his wife, James felt a deep ache in his heart. He hoped she would not suffer too much with the final stages of the Marburg Virus, knowing how painful it had been for him. He knew he couldn’t have been gone long from her arms, and yet he felt alone and empty, as if they’d been parted for ages; as if part of him was missing.

James sighed.

“It’s all right, James. She’ll be with you before you know it,” his mother said, softly.

“It can’t be soon enough,” he muttered sadly, as he looked back and forth between his parents. “She’s going to be in so much pain. I hate the thought of her suffering.”

“I know, son.”

“Is there any way I can help her?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Andrew answered with a shake of his head. “All you can do is wait.”

“Damn.” James swore.

“I know it’s frustrating, James.”

“To say the least,” he replied to his mother. “I’ve never been very good with waiting.”

His parents chuckled.

Andrew clapped James on the shoulder. “Why don’t you come outside? It won’t make Olivia’s arrival happen any sooner, but it’s a sure sight better than moping around in here.”

“Your father’s right,” Monique said, as she got to her feet. His father did the same, and both moved so they were standing at the foot of the bed.

“All right.” James nodded, and pushed aside the blanket. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, then stood. He looked down, realizing he was wearing just his underwear. “Perhaps I should put something on.”

“That would be a good idea,” his mother agreed, smirking.

James felt his face heat some, then spotting his pyjama trousers on the end of the bed, he reached for them, and quickly pulled them on.

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Andrew asked.

“Nothing,” James answered.

“Then I don’t --”

“Nothing, dad. Nothing’s wrong.” James flexed the fingers on both hands, then did a couple low squats. “For the last two weeks I’ve been in constant pain.” He grinned as he rolled his shoulders. “This is great.”

His parents smiled.

“Come on, lad,” his father said. “Let’s get some air.”

Still grinning, James followed his parents out onto the patio just beyond his and Olivia’s bedroom. Outside, James paused and took a deep breath, pulling the warm Bahamian air deep into his lungs.

It felt good to breathe deeply again, and not hurt doing so.

He glanced around, and his eyes widened in surprise when he spotted a familiar face. “Good god, what are you doing here?”

“That’s a fine way to greet an old friend, 007,” the older man retorted as he approached.

James chuckled as the two men embraced. “It’s good to see you, Q.”

The old Quartermaster had been one of the six people caught in the explosion caused by Silva at MI6 headquarters. James had been shocked and upset when Tanner had given him the news. They had not always seen eye to eye, and James knew that he had often exasperated the older man, but he’d respected him greatly. 

His death had been yet another reason to hunt the sick bastard down, and kill him.

A fond smile graced the old Quartermaster’s face when they separated, and he patted James on the shoulder, then turned slightly toward two people James hadn’t noticed, and did not recognize. “007, allow me to introduce Gerald and Charlotte Atherton.”

“Atherton,” James repeated, then met Gerald’s eyes. “You were married to Olivia.”

“I was.” Gerald nodded, then stepped forward, offering his hand to the younger man. “It’s good to finally meet you, James.”

“Likewise.” James shook his hand.

“And this is my wife, Charlotte,” Gerald introduced the woman at his side.

James smiled, taking her hand, and raising it to brush a kiss over her knuckles. He could see why Atherton was captivated by her. Charlotte Atherton was a tall, statuesque, black woman, whose beautiful face was framed by striking silver hair, but it was her eyes, and the fierce intelligence in them, that drew James’ attention.

In another life, James would already be starting to seduce her; Charlotte being just the sort of woman he’d been interested in.

Another life.

Before Olivia.

Before he’d realized how he felt about her.

Before he’d fallen in love with her.

Now, however, he simply smiled at the older woman as he released her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Atherton.”

“Charlotte,” she told him. “I have been looking forward to meeting you. Geoffrey has told us so much about you.”

James felt himself flush slightly, then glanced at Q.

“All good, I promise,” Charlotte reassured him.

“I’m sure,” he remarked, allowing a grin to spread across his face, as Q merely shrugged. James shook his head fondly.

Andrew clapped his hand on James’ shoulder. “Come on, son. I am sure you could use a good stretch of the legs.”

James nodded at his father. “If you’ll excuse us.”

Q and the Athertons nodded.

James and his parents stepped off the patio, and made their way across the beach to the water’s edge. He dipped his toes in the water, as he gazed out over the ocean.

“Olivia and I spent a lot of time walking along this beach until the pain made it impossible. She loved the water,” he told his parents wistfully, then sighed, and found himself twisting his wedding ring.

“She’ll be with you soon, James.”

“Not soon enough.” James looked at his mother, and gave her a small smile. “How long have she and I been apart?”

“You died a little less than an hour ago,” Monique answered.

“Is that all? It feels so much longer.”

Andrew and Monique glanced at each other, as James sighed and looked back out over the water.

“I won’t leave the house, or this part of the beach, until she’s here. I told her I’d wait for her,” he said, then glanced at his parents. “You were waiting for me. Did you know I was coming?”

“Yes,” Andrew answered.

“How?”

“We just felt it.”

“And you will, too,” Monique told her son. 

“I hope…” His head snapped up, and he turned sharply.

She was here!

“Olivia,” he whispered.

He felt his heart begin to race at the sight of her; felt the ache within him begin to ease. Without saying a word to his parents, James left them, and began walking toward her.

She was here.

Finally.

When he’d woken up in their room without her, even knowing that would be the case, he’d felt utterly bereft. It had been a very physical ache to not be with her.

Finding familiar faces waiting for him had been some comfort, but their presence was not the one he craved, the one he needed.

He needed Olivia.

Without making a conscious decision to do so, born out of his need to hold her, James quickened his pace, jogging toward her.

**~*007*~**

“James…”

Her eyes remained locked with his as she walked across the warm sand toward him, increasing her pace with every beat of her heart. She smiled when she saw him begin to walk faster, then begin jogging in her direction.

When she was within reach, she threw herself into his arms; wrapping her arms and legs around him, as he pulled her close, enveloping her in his embrace.

They whispered each other’s names seconds before their mouths met in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Olivia’s hands tangled in James’ hair, her fingers scrabbling against his scalp. “You’re real. You’re really real,” she murmured against his lips.

“I’m real.”

“Oh, James…”

“Fuck, it feels so good to hold you,” James muttered, as he continued to kiss her. “I told you we’d be together.”

“How?” Olivia asked, breaking off the kiss to meet his eyes, panting softly.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, sliding a hand down her back to cup her arse. “I don’t care. You’re in my arms again, that’s all that matters.”

A wide, watery smile filled her face. “Yes.”

They kissed again, clutching each other impossibly closer.

So lost in each other, they did not see the others slowly approaching with large smiles on their faces as they watched the reunited couple.

Olivia lowered her feet to the sand as the kiss slowly ended, then laid her head on James’ chest, her arms still wrapped tightly around him. “When I woke up alone, I thought I was still alive - ”

“I’m sorry I was not there.”

“I was in agony with the thought of living without you.”

“If I had known you’d be this quick to follow, I would not have left the house; left our room.”

Olivia shook her head against his chest. “You didn’t know.”

“Cyanide?” he asked.

“Yes.” Olivia raised her head. “I told you, I did not want to live without you.” She reached up to cup his cheek. “I could not live without you, James.”

“Nor I you,” James replied.

“You’re too much a part of me now,” Olivia admitted. “The thought of being without you terrifies me in ways I can’t even begin to explain. I have never felt this way before. I always thought this… this needing someone so much, to be a weakness.”

“Do you still feel that way?”

Olivia shook her head. “No. Needing you is not a weakness.”

James smiled. “No, it’s not. I need you just as much.” He slid his hand down her back to rest against the curve of her arse. “And speaking of need -- ”

The sound of a throat being cleared startled them both.

They flushed. 

They had forgot they weren’t alone.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to our daughter-in-law, James?” his mother inquired, an amused smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

Olivia shifted so that she was standing beside James, her arm slipping around his waist, and faced James’ parents. They were both younger than she expected, but then, she realized, they had died in that horrible accident when they were only a few years older than James was now.

“Olivia,” James draped his arm about her shoulders, a broad, proud smile spreading across his face as he looked down at her, “these are my parents. Andrew and Monique.” He turned back to his parents. “Mum, dad, this is my wife, Olivia.”

“We are so happy to meet you, Olivia,” Monique said with a smile, glancing at her husband who smiled and nodded.

“It’s good to meet you, too,” Olivia replied, returning her in-law’s smiles, before looking over at Gerald and the others in order to introduce them to James.

He waved his hand and shook his head. “No need to introduce us. We met just before you arrived.”

“Good.”

“I’m glad to see you took my advice, and told him how you felt,” Gerald said.

Olivia glanced up at James. “I only wish I had done so much sooner,” she remarked in a quiet voice. 

James tugged her closer, as he met her eyes. “No more regrets. Not anymore.”

She smiled softly at him and nodded. “No more regrets.”

“It would be unprofessional,” they quipped at the same time, then grinned at each other.

James ducked his head to kiss her. Intending it to be nothing more than a quick kiss, James found he could not resist the softness of her lips, and lingered; moving his lips against her, and kissing her deeply.

“Mmm…” Olivia sighed, parting her lips under the gentle pressure of his tongue, and reached up to cup the back of his head.

She loved kissing him.

A not so subtle cough interrupted them before they could get too carried away.

They parted, sheepish smiles on their faces, to find the others watching them with undisguised amusement.

“Sorry,” James said. “My wife is hard to resist.”

The others chuckled, and Olivia felt her cheeks grow warm, but she refused to feel embarrassed for enjoying her husband’s kisses.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” his mother said. “You are still newlyweds after all.”

“And it’s quite obvious you would like to be alone,” Charlotte pointed out. “In fact, we’re going to do just that, and leave you two alone.”

Olivia smiled at the knowing looks from the two women, then glanced up at James. It was true; they did want to be alone.

Yes, she was happy to see their loved ones again, but more than anything, she wanted to be alone with James. And from the way he was looking at her, she knew he felt the same way.

“We would appreciate that very much,” Olivia told them, slowly pulling her gaze away from James’ to turn back to the others. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank us,” Monique said.

“None at all,” Charlotte agreed, slipping her hand into Gerald’s who smiled at her before turning back to James and Olivia. “We understand your desire to be alone,” he said.

“We all do,” Andrew agreed.

“When you’re ready, you’ll know where to find us,” Geoffrey told them.

“How?” James asked.

“You just will,” Andrew replied, then gave his son a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, son. You’ll figure it out. We all did.”

“We will figure it out,” Olivia told him, squeezing him gently. “Together.”

James looked down at her, and nodded. “As always.”

“Yes.”

The others watched then with fond smiles on their faces.

“Let’s go,” Geoffrey said softly to the others, then with a wave to Olivia and James, he turned and began walking away.

James’ parents and the Athertons followed.

“If you’ve not come up for air after a month’s time, we’re coming back to get you,” Charlotte tossed out, looking back over her shoulder, and flashing them a large smile.

Olivia and James blushed slightly as Gerald, Geoffrey, and his parents laughed as they continued to make their way down the beach.

They glanced at each other, sharing amused smiles. When they looked back out across the beach, their family was gone.

Olivia shook her head in wonder, James doing the same thing.

“This is going to take some getting used to,” he muttered.

“Yes, it is,” she agreed, then moved so that she was standing in front of him, and placed her hands on his chest. “Is this what you imagined the afterlife being?”

James shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t know what I imagined, to be honest. All I knew was that I wanted to be with you. That I wanted us to be together.” He rested his hands on her hips. “I gave no thought to my parents, to your first husband, Q, or any of them, which was rather selfish of me I suppose.”

“It’s not selfish at all,” Olivia said. “My only thought, when I woke up, was of you, and being with you. Finding the others here was a surprise.”

“For me as well,” he replied. “Looks like we got our wish.”

“Yes it does.”

“Does this mean we’ve got our happily ever after?” James asked.

Olivia tilted her head, and gave him a thoughtful look. “I’ve never been a fan of fairy tales, but I think so.”

“We certainly deserve one.”

“Yes we do.”

They gazed fondly at each other.

Olivia watched an amused twinkle fill James’ blue eyes.

“Do you think we’ll be able to handle it?”

“Simply being together and happy without any cares in the world?” she answered with a question.

James nodded.

“It may be a little rough at first, but yes, I think so.”

James stroked her hip through the satin of her nightclothes. “So what do we do now?”

Olivia smiled and stepped closer, sliding one hand up his chest to curl around the back of his head. “Oh, I’m sure we will be able to think of something,” she whispered, pushing up on her toes as she pulled his head down.

“I’m sure we will,” he whispered in return as their mouths met.

Lips parted; tongues met.

Their moans were carried away on the wind as their kiss grew deeper, their arms wrapping around each other, pulling each other closer.

“Olivia,” James murmured against her lips.

“Mmm…?”

“I have the strength now.”

Olivia laughed out of the kiss, burying her face against his chest as her body shook in amusement. When she finally reined in her laughter, she raised her head and grinned up at him. “Then why don’t we put it to good use.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” James replied, then bent slightly, and scooped her up into his arms.

A delighted squeal escaped her, and she wrapped her arms about his shoulders, as he began to carry her across the sand toward their house. 

She ducked her head, and began nibbling on his ear, sliding her right hand down his back to caress his backside.

“If you keep that up,” James said, when she slipped her hand inside his pyjama bottoms, and gave his bare arse a playful smack, “I am liable to stumble and fall, then we’ll both end up with sand in places we would rather not have it.”

Olivia giggled, but did not remove her hand, choosing instead to simply cup a firm cheek. “I have every faith you’ll get us safely to our bed, 007.”

Several moments later, James stepped through the still open patio doors into their bedroom. He carried his wife over the threshold, then across the room to their bed. He knelt on the edge of the mattress, and carefully lowered her down onto the warm sheets.

“Mission accomplished,” he leaned down to brush a kiss over her lips, “M.”

“James…” she whined when he moved away, then sat up.

“Patience,” James told her, as he removed his pyjama trousers, then grinned when he saw her eyes darken with growing desire. 

Olivia licked her lips, then gave him a heated look as she untied the sash of her robe, and quickly removed it, tossing it aside.

“Let me.” James reached out to grasp her hands, stopping her before she could pull her nightgown off.

She nodded, dropping her arms to her sides, her hands resting on the bed beside her.

James knelt on the bed once again, his knee on the mattress between her legs, and reached down to grab the hem of her nightgown. Holding her gaze, he gathered the silky material in his hands, as he slowly inched it up her body. His cock twitched when her lips curled into a sensuous smile as she raised her arms, allowing him to draw the nightie up and off.

He dropped it carelessly on the floor, his attention on his now naked wife.

Olivia felt her arousal grow as James leisurely raked his eyes over her. She loved how he looked at her, his gaze both lustful and loving. Even when he’d been too sick to make love to her, and she with him, he’d looked at her with such raw, naked desire and so much love that it had taken her breath away.

The same raw, naked desire was in his eyes now, and she, once again, felt breathless under his intense gaze. The love shining in the blue depths affecting her even more, making her heart race, and her desire for him grow.

“You are so beautiful,” James said softly, lifting his hand to cradle her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone, then lowered his head to kiss her.

Olivia’s lips parted beneath his with a soft moan. She kissed him deeply as she wrapped her right arm around his waist, her left hand gliding up his chest to his shoulder, then up to grasp the back of his head.

Their hands began to wander, stroking and caressing each other’s bodies as they continued to kiss.

They were together. They were no longer sick, and they were together.

Neither one felt the need to rush things, even as both ached with need. They kissed and caressed each other, content to let their arousal build gradually.

Olivia nibbled her way along his jaw. “I love the smell of your skin,” she told him, nuzzling her nose against his throat. She nipped his skin, then laved it with her tongue. “I love the taste of you.”

James groaned when she latched onto his throat again. She was marking him, and the thought sent a jolt of lust straight to his groin. “Hold on,” he said, slipping his hands beneath her arse, lifting her off the mattress, and gathered her closer. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he began to shuffle forward on the mattress. “James!” A squeak of surprise escaped her when he suddenly twisted, and fell back on the bed, pulling her on top of him.

He chuckled, giving her arse a playful smack, then trailed his hands up her back, over her shoulders, and cupped her face. 

“How did I get so lucky?” James whispered, the playful expression on his face giving way to tenderness and wonder. “I keep asking myself what I did to deserve this, deserve you?”

“I ask myself the same thing,” Olivia said. “How is it that a handsome younger man, who could have had his pick of any woman he wanted, chose me?”

“Simple really. I had no choice,” James replied, stroking the corners of her mouth. “It could not have been anyone else. No one knows me like you do. No other woman could understand the life I’ve led, or the things I’ve had to do for Queen and County. No one. No one but you. My heart was yours before even I knew it was.”

Olivia smiled and nodded. “And mine yours.”

They gazed at each other.

“When Aiken told me you’d contracted that virus,” Olivia began in a quiet voice, “and that there was nothing he could do, that you would die…” She closed her eyes against the memory of the pain that had lanced through her in those moments.

James rubbed her back soothingly. “I know.”

Olivia opened her eyes.

“But it all worked out in the end,” he said. “We’re together.”

“Yes, it did,” she agreed.

“So this IS our happily ever after?”

“It would appear so.”

Soft smiles graced their lips.

“I love you, James.”

“I love you too, Olivia.”

They spoke at the same time, their smiles growing.

Olivia lowered her head just as James lifted his head from the pillow, their mouths meeting in a tender, loving kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Olivia slipped her hand between hem to grasp his cock, then shifted her body against his, taking his length into her sex.

They moaned.

“I’ve missed being inside you,” James murmured against her lips.

“I’ve missed it as well,” Olivia replied as she gently rocked against him.

James grabbed hold of her hips. “Slowly.”

“Mmm… yes,” Olivia hummed. “We have time now.”

“Yes we do.”

All the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See... a happy ending. A little cheesy to be sure... but a happy ending. :)


End file.
